My Bloody SoulMATE
by FinchelFeet1
Summary: When Emma's date doesn't show up, she's scared she's dumped once again... But then there's this strange looking guy besides her table, asking her if he could take a seat. After talking a while, she starts to get feelings for him, but what she doens't know is that he isn't planning to stay for long in Boston...
1. Chapter 1 - Hot Stranger

**A/N: Since a few months or so I'm watching OUAT and I immediately fell in love with it and its characters, as well as couples like Rumbelle and Snowing and later on Sleeping Warrior, Outlaw Queen and Captain Swan too. I feel most connected to the last pairing, so that's why I decided to write a fanfic about them. I've been working on it for weeks, and now I already have 7 chapters (50 A4-format pages)! So, that's why I thought I should post the first chapter, lol. The story takes place before the season 1 era, although I can't say how much time before. As crazy as it might sound, I haven't decided that part yet. Every chapter I start with a song to introduce you to the theme of that certain chapter. Also, I'm sorry if I make any typos, but English isn't my mother tongue, so. I hope you'll have fun reading this story!**

/

_The first time ever I saw your face_

_I thought the sun rose in your eyes_

_And the moon and the stars_

_Were the gifts you gave_

_To the dark and the end of the skies_

Roberta Flack – The First Time Ever I Saw your Face

/

Emma looked at her watch. Then at the door. Hen back at her watch. Was he going to come? If he did, he would already be ten minutes too late… But it was- The sound of a man coughing next to her cut her thoughts off. Emma looked up. It wasn't him.

"Anything wrong?"

"No, I… Do you mind if I take that seat?"

The man pointed at the chair on the other side of the table, facing hers.

"What? No! I-I've got a date."

The man raised his eyebrows.

"A date, you say? I don't exactly see a date, or are you trying to tell me your date is a ghost?" 

Emma rolled her eyes. This man. He… he looked creepy in that leather coat and all…

"Very funny. Could you please go away now?"

She smiled slightly to keep it polite.

"Why would I?" 

"Because I don't want my date to see you… Whoever you may be."

The man laughed.

"What?!"

Emma scowled at him.

"He's not coming."

"What?!" 

She said again, becoming even more angry.

"Tell me. How does he look like?"

He looked her in her eyes.

"You're asking me this, because…?"

Emma asked, expecting the man to answer.

"Just answer my question and you'll see, lass."

The man raised one brow charmingly.

Emma sighed. She had to answer. She was curious.

"Brown hair, glasses, probably wearing a red scarf-"

The man cut her off.

"Yeah, he's not coming."

"You know him?"

Emma frowned.

"No, I just saw a man –brown hair, glasses, red scarf- standing in front of this place, doubting if he should go in or not. Eventually he ran away."

Emma frowned even deeper.

"How do I know if you're telling the truth?"

"I just am. Oh, and he gave me this."

The man handed her a note. Emma looked in the man's eyes and used her superpower. He wasn't lying.

"Can I?"

The man pointed at the chair again.

Emma sighed.

"Sure."

She looked at the note, and just before she wanted to unwrap it, the man held out his hand. Emma looked at him, confused.

"What? We haven't properly introduced yet. I'm H-Killian Jones."

Emma grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Emma. Emma Swan."

"It's nice to meet you, Emma Swan." 

Emma kept staring at the note. What was she afraid of? Technically he'd already dumped her anyway. Slowly she unwrapped the note and read it.

"Well, what does it say, love?"

Emma sighed.

"First of all, I'm not your 'love.' Secondly, you don't get to know."

Killian shook his head.

"You know, I could have not given it to you…"

Emma sighed again.

"Well, congratulations, aren't you the gentleman of the year…"

She looked down at the note and re-read the whole thing. Emma really tried not to cry, but she couldn't hold it back. One teardrop left her eye and slowly made its way down her face.

"Ay, mate, you okay?"

Emma swept the tear away.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine."

"You don't really seem fine… Is it the note? Did your supposed-to-be date write something extremely inappropriate?"

Why does this stranger suddenly care so much? Why did he care at all? – Emma thought.

"Practically, yes. But in theory, he just.. rubbed the harsh truth into my face…" 

She said and swept away another tear that had escaped.

"You don't really have to answer this, but… what truth?"

His polite way of asking persuaded her to tell him.

"That I'm an orphan and that I'm all alone and never going to find my family. That I'm always gonna stay alone. And he's right… Wait, that did sound kind like I'm having self-pity, right? Oh, gosh…"

"It may sound like that, but that doesn't matter… I'm on the same both as you."

"You're an orphan, too?"

"Not really… I just don't know where my parents are…"

She didn't know where it came from, but suddenly a million questions popped up into her mind. Why on earth was she interested in his story?

"So… err… where are you from?"

"Well, that depends on what you mean…"

Killian pointed quickly at Emma when he said 'you.'

"Don't challenge me. Just answer the damn question."

"Hey, hey, hold on there, this is a normal conversation, not some kind of interrogation."

Killian raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

Emma was never going to admit it, but she found his way of talking… sexy.

"Well, it could lead to that."

Killian looked confused.

"What do you mean?" 

Suddenly a waitress appeared besides their table.

"What would you like to order?"

Emma face palmed herself in her mind. Of course. This was a restaurant.

"Spaghetti Bolognese and a white wine, please."

Killian laughed.

"What?"

"Such a cliché."

"What are you ordering then, Mr. Jones?"

Killian brightly smiled, like he was already proud of what he was going to say next.

"Rum and beefsteak. The biggest one you got."

The waitress nodded and walked away.

"Killian, that's a cliché. It's a bad guy cliché. That's what I tried to tell you. You think you're amazing and you act so cool, but that doesn't mean everybody else thinks like that about you. I just think you're hiding something."

Killian coughed.

"And why would you think that?"

"Because you won't tell me where you're from."

Emma crossed her arms.

"I didn't get the chance to. But you know what, my dear Emma, I-"

Emma interrupted him.

"Don't call me that."

Killian happily continued.

"-I'll tell you. I'm originally from a place far away, but now I'm travelling from place to place with my wonderful ship."

Emma laughed. Then she realized he was serious.

"Traveling? On a boat? On your own?"

Killian nodded.

"Aye, but it's a ship. Not a boat."

"But… don't you ever feel alone?" 

Killian froze for a moment, but then he replied.

"No, of course not. I've got enough companionship with myself. I can't imagine another bunch of great, handsome people like me on my ship. It would be a mess."

"Sounds a lot like a-"

Emma started, but something got in her way.

The annoying thing for Killian was, he couldn't see what. She just stopped talking. Then everything made sense, because an enormous belch escaped her mouth. She, apparently, was trying to conceal it. Killian laughed.

Emma's head quickly turned red when she saw everybody was looking at her. She stood up, and wanted to walk away, but Killian was too fast and grabbed her hand before she could possibly move.

"Where do you think you're going, my lady?"

He saw pure anger and terror in her eyes.

"Let me go."

"Never in a million years. Our food isn't even served yet! And believe me, I can't really eat for two, so, sit down and ignore everyone around you and just look at my beautiful face."

Emma fake-smiled and sat back down.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because, love, clearly you want to. You sat back down. You can't resist my charming looks, can you?"

Killian said and raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe I'm just hungry." 

Emma crossed her arms. She wanted to kill him. 'But you also want to kiss him' – a voice in her head whispered.

"If that's what you say… But we got to get our conversation going here, so, where are you from?"

Emma flinched. She'd been on many dates in her life, but none of these guys were actually interested in her story. They could talk hours about themselves, sports and their oh-so-great friends, but no one had ever asked where she was from.

"Anything wrong? Or do you have no idea where you come from? I'm pretty sure that isn't the case, since nobody just suddenly appears out of nowhere…"

"I… I was found somewhere in the woods when I was a baby… that's practically 'out of nowhere', don't ya think?"

She was shocked about herself suddenly opening up to this… well… stranger, although he didn't really seem like a stranger anymore to her.

"True. So where did you get to live after you were found?"

She still couldn't believe someone could be this interested in her.

"Basically everywhere. I went from foster home to foster home, and when I was old enough to live on my own, I moved here, to New York."

She looked around and saw people still staring at her. She sighed. She was so ashamed.

"Wow, that's- Hey, stop looking around you! I told you to stare at my beautiful face, remember?"

Emma laughed.

"Ah, screw you. You make me wanna puke."

"I don't believe that. You've been talking to me for half an hour and there hasn't anything come out of your mouth."

Killian determinedly said and smiled.

"Yet."

Emma said and saw that finally the waitress was returning with their food. She placed the plates on their table.

"Miss, why did it take so long?" 

Killian asked and looked at the waitress intensely.

"Sorry, I-"

The waitress started, but Killian didn't let her finish.

"Emma here and I were starving. Tell your boss to lower your paychecks, darling. Farewell."

The waitress left with tears in her eyes.

While she thought it was rude, Emma somehow had to laugh.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I would do anything for you."

Killian said and Emma choked. He sounded dead serious. It scared her, but it also made her stomach flinch. Was she in love with this creep? She got giddy just when she was looking in Killian's eyes for more than two seconds, so yeah, probably.

"Good evening."

Emma shot up and saw a man in a suit sanding besides their table.

"Hello, Mr… Who are you?"

"I'm the owner of this beautiful restaurant and I'm here to tell there have been some complaining about the two of you, so-"

Killian cut him off.

"Is this about what I said to the waitress? Don't make me laugh…"

The owner scowled at him. Usually Emma would do the same thing, but somehow everything Killian said sound sexy and/or funny. She tried her very best to hold her laughter.

"For instance, yes. I'm only going to ask you this once: please leave the restaurant. If not, I will have to call the police."

The owner said and shrugged.

"I don't exactly know all the complains, but the blame is on me. I'd never been to a dressy restaurant like this before, so-"

Emma interrupted Killian.

"You haven't?"

"No. So please, I'll leave, if she gets to properly empty her plate. And perhaps mine too."

Emma rolled her eyes.

"You see me as a big eater? Really?"

"Not really. It's more like a challenge. I'll give you money for both the meals, but if you don't eat all of it-"

Emma interrupted him.

"I'll have to pay. Yeah yeah I get it but I'm not doing that."

"No, that's not what I meant… If not, you must take me to the best bar you know."

"This evening?"

"Aye."

"I can't, I have work tomorrow and-"

"Are you scared to get a little drunk?"

Emma sighed and wanted to speak, but the restaurant owner was faster.

"Hello, I am still here! Please, listen. I-"

Killian interrupted him.

"Oh, sorry sir, but I hadn't seen you, because I was staring through you at the door because I can't wait to leave. So, if you don't mind, I'll finish my conversation with Emma here."

"No, I do mind. You're leaving my restaurant, now!"

Killian didn't make a move and looked at Emma.

"Do we have a dea-ouch-ouch-eal?"

The owner grabbed Killian's ear and 'helped' him raise from his chair.

Emma smiled.

"Deal."

The owner of the restaurant didn't have patience anymore and dragged him out of the place. Then he came back.

"If I hear anything about you, I will-"

Emma interrupted.

"I understand, sir. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got some eating to do."

The owner sighed. He wasn't satisfied, but he walked away. Emma looked at her spaghetti. Then at Killian's beefsteak. She smiled when she saw his promised money laying on top of it. He was a man of his word.

**A/N: Review, pretty please!**


	2. Chapter 2 - It's Not A Date

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm glad this story got a few followers and I hope there will come some more. This is only the second chapter and I'm already working on chapter nine so I will go on with this for sure. Enjoy!**

/

_You know the door to my very soul_

_You're the light in my deepest darkest hour_

_You're my savior when I fall_

_And you may not think_

_I care for you_

_When you know down inside_

_That I really do_

Bee Gees – How Deep Is Your Love

/

"Killian?" 

Emma looked around as she exited the restaurant. The owner had come back and she'd swore she, nor Killian wouldn't ever come back. Now she was just worried he'd left. She would understand, because she really took long, but she would also be kind of disappointed.

"Killian, you still here?" 

Someone grabbed her shoulders. Emma screamed and turned around. It was Killian.

"Well played Killian, you scared the death out of me."

"Well, if you can survive the death, you can pretty much survive anything, so, congratulations, Swan."

It was the first time he'd called her by her last name. It was something that made her feel like a woman. A woman who was taken serious. She shrugged in her mind. She couldn't call him out for making her feel good.

"Thank you. Actually, I should really thank you for the meals… You shouldn't have paid it all. You haven't even had one bite!"

He shrugged. 

"Don't worry about it. I got what I wanted." 

Emma frowned.

"And that is…"

"A date with the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Emma stiffened. Did he… did he just call her… sweet baby Jesus…

"I…. It… It was a 20 minutes talk. That's not a date."

"Indeed, that wouldn't be a date, but the date's not over yet. Or are you gonna tell me you've emptied both our plates? Well?"

Emma bit her lip. She did. She did eat the both meals. She wanted to show him that she was much tougher than he thought she was, but… now all she wanted was to spend more time with him. She'd never felt this way before.

"N-no, I haven't. Well, go on, yell at me how much I suck."

Emma said and laughed.

"Oh Emma Swan, you suck so much that it makes me want to marry my neighbor's seven year old bulldog!"

He joked and wrapped his arm around Emma. His arm felt kind of heavy. He must be strong. He must be quite muscular. Damn.

"I thought you lived on a boat."

"Ship. Yeah, I didn't lie about that. You just don't suck at all, so what I just said made no bloody sense." 

Killian said and raised his eyebrows. Emma wouldn't admit it, but she found it very hot. She found herself go read, so she changed the subject.

"I know a very great bar… We really should go there. It is not far from here."

"Is there rum?"

"Of course there's rum, it's a bar."

Emma frowned.

"Well then, let's go."

/

Ten minutes later they arrived at their destination. Killian looked up at the name of the bar.

"There's no way I'm going in here." 

Emma laughed.

"Why? Does the name scare you?"

Killian sighed and looked at Emma.

"No, but… something like that, yeah. Let's go find a different bar…"

Killian attempted to walk away, but Emma stopped him by grabbing the sleeve of his leather coat.

"Something like that, you say?" 

She crossed her arms.

"Tell me more."

"I really don't think-"

Emma interrupted Killian.

"I can also just go home. It's this bar or no bar at all. It's your choice."

"This, Swan, is what I call 'Blackmailing.'"

"Blackmailing? Ha! Trust me, I know what blackmailing is, and this doesn't even come near!"

"Then what is it? What do you call it?"

"Being true to myself. I didn't come here to discuss whether to go into the bar or not."

Killian laughed.

"Then, for what reason did you come?"

"I lost. I lost and our deal said I had to go to a bar with you if I did."

"But you didn't really have to. You know that." 

Killian looked Emma in her eyes.

"Emma, I'm not a fool. I was staring through the window at how wonderfully you were eating all of the food. Every bit."

"I-"

Killian interrupted her.

"No buts, no ifs, just admit you wanted to go out with me and then I'll go inside this thing that calls itself a bar with you."

"You can't blackmail me! I'm a woman!"

"I'm just 'being true to myself,' Emma. Got any comments on that?"

Emma tried to find words to snap back, but it didn't really go well. Nothing but a sigh came out.

"That's what I thought. Say what you need to say, or not you, but I, will go away first. Oh, and just a reminder: you might never ever see me again. You don't want to do that to your pretty self, do you?"

Emma groaned.

"Fine, I 'wanted' to go out with you. Happy now?"

Killian smirked at looked at Emma devilishly.

"I am. You couldn't resist my handsome looks and my powerful, extraordinary personality. That says a lot."

"It doesn't say anything." 

"Oh, so you're admitting it! Good job, Swan. You're finally really being true to yourself. Congratulations."

"I… I wasn't admitting it. I was just pointing out it made no sense and it still doesn't. There isn't anything I couldn't resist and especially not the pirate-like creature you are."

"Well, well. I guess you just figured me out."

"What?"

Emma frowned like an idiot.

"I'm a pirate."

Emma laughed.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go inside."

/

"So, how does your boa- ship look like?"

Emma asked after they had found a place in the bar and they both sat down.

"It's got sails and it's pretty big and… You know, I can tell a lot about it, but I think it would be way more useful if you come see it sometime and I will be there. I'm always on m ship."

"What about right now?"

"Right now I hope I can come on board of your ship. Will you let me in?"

"Depends on what you mean. I mean, you're the pirate-like guy, so wouldn't you conquer my ship?"

Emma asked as she played along.

"Depends on if you've got the power to stop me."

"Oh, I do!"

Emma said and smirked.

"Well, we'll see…"

Killian attempted to kiss Emma, but she wouldn't let it happen. With her flat hand she hit him hard on his cheek. He rubbed it and looked hurt. A part of Emma felt regret, but the bigger part was proud.

"So you do have the power to stop me. Fair enough. If you can do that, you can easily let me on your ship."

"What's the password?"

"You're bloody impossible."

"And you're a hopeless person. Well, what's the keyword?"

Killian shook his head. Then Emma realized she was acting really childish. Why… why did she even play along? Gosh….

"You know what? Screw this. I want some drinks. I'll be right back."

"I allow you to go, only if you-"

Emma cut Killian off.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll bring you your rum. I just don't get why you're not drunk yet…"

Emma stood up and walked to the counter.

"Two rum, please."

She felt Killian's eyes in her back but she ignored it. He wasn't worth worrying about.

"Coming."

The bartender filled two glasses with rum and just when she wanted to pay him, Killian appeared behind her and gave him money before she could.

"Do you think I don't have money?"

"It's not like that. I'm just that person who always pays on a date, aka a gentleman. If it's bothering you, well, you can say it, but that's not gonna change the way I am."

Killian said and took the glasses with rum to their table. Emma followed him.

"A gentleman?"

Killian nodded.

"I've always been one and it's gonna stay that way. Women like it. Well, most women."

"And what else are you than a gentleman? I mean, that's the only thing you keep saying about yourself. Do you even have a job?"

"Of course I have."

"Tell me about it."

"Curious, Swan?"

Emma rolled her eyes and took a sip of the rum.

"God, this is terrible."

"Keep drinking and you'll like it, oh, wait, love it."

"Sure. I still don't believe you've got a job."

"And why's that? Because you think I'm some kind of criminal? Some badass thief?"

Yes.

"Maybe… but I know people like you, I've met people like would you be any different?"

"They weren't Killian Jones."

"Now it really is time to share the story about the mysterious job."

"Not as long as you don't I have one."

Killian said and emptied his glass in one draught.

"You're ridiculous!"

"And you're a bore. Empty your glass so we can get out of here."

"Already? Why? Where do you wanna go?"

Killian sighed.

"I think some of the ones who work here recognized me, and that, trust me, isn't a good thing. As soon as they include the boss in this, I'm bloody out of here, and you're coming with me."

Emma raised her eyebrows.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Oh, you want to, cuz once again, the moment you leave me, is the last moment you'll see me. Or, perhaps…"

"Perhaps what? Me giving you my phone number? Hell no."

"Phone number? I don't have- Never mind. I meant, perhaps we could agree on going on another date…"

Emma laughed.

"You still think this is a date?"

"Of course. How'd you call it then, love?"

"Eating in a restaurant and drinking in a restaurant and drinking in a bar with a random stranger… Gosh, it even sounds more stupid saying it."

Emma said and emptied her glass.

"That pretty much sounds like a date to me, doesn't it to you? By the way, I'm proud you emptied your glass. It clarifies that I was right."

"About what? About, the more you drink, the more you'll like it? I don't think so. I still find it awful."

Emma lied. She did like it now. She was wondering if she would get away with it…

"Emma Swan. Look at me and say it again."

It was a trick. It was a damn trick. Emma looked up at him and tried not to drool in his ocean blue eyes.

"I… I still find it… God damn it! It's not fair! You're horrible!"

You just failed, Emma Swan. And Killian Jones just saw you go down.

"Horrible?"

Killian said and laughed, until he spotted someone pointing at to him and saying:

"That's him, right?"

to someone who looked a lot like the owner of the bar.

"I really got to go, because I don't really feel like getting skinned alive tonight."

He stood up and looked at Emma.

"Please slow the demons down, or block them, and then you decide whether you want to go find me or not. I mean, not tonight… It's kind of late and I find you deserve some sleep…"

"Well, how nice. Then when do you mean, and where can I find you?"

"Glad you're interested. Tomorrow, 8 pm, the harbor two blocks from here. You'll recognize my ship. If you don't come, I'll sail away because I know it's over, but if you do come, well, it would be my pleasure to show you around on my ship and to get to know you even better."

Killian looked over his shoulders and widened his eyes. Three men were coming his way. Fast.

"Err… bye, love."

"Wait! How exactly do I recognize your ship?"

Killian smiled.

"Well, sweetheart, some say it looks a lot like a real pirate ship."

And with that he disappeared out of the bar. One of the three men who were following Killian came to Emma.

"Hello, could you tell me where he went? We've got some things to settle with him."

Emma thought for a second about telling the truth, but she didn't know these guys' intentions and if she studied their faces, she could see they weren't up to any good.

"Yeah, sure, he's on his way to the airport. Why? I mean, what do you guys need to settle?"

Lying wasn't really Emma's thing, so this situation wasn't really comfortable for her.

"Oh, a bunch of stuff. Aren't you aware of how much of a criminal he is? And a big fat liar? And I think you're lying too."

Can't lie.

"Killian isn't a liar. Maybe I am, but he isn't. Leave him alone."

The man frowned.

"If you don't want to get hurt, tell me where he really went."

"Hurting a woman? You really wanna do that?"

"I wasn't talking about myself."

He was talking about Killian. Shit. That got her. Was she really that blind to not see through that he's bad?

"I'm not really into having a little chat right now, so if you just could tell me where he went…"

"No, I'm not."

Emma said and grabbed her purse and walked out of the place as fast as she could. Once outside, she removed her high heels from her feet and ran into the darkness. She looked over her shoulder and saw the three men, following her, but strangely, she wasn't even scared. It gave her energy. She felt the adrenaline raising. It was the tension. She hadn't felt like this in a long, long time. There was only one difference: she felt like she was doing the right thing.

/

Emma walked back into her place with a big smile on her face. She shrugged those guys off! She felt really great, and she rarely felt like that after a date. Most of them completely sucked. Wait. Was she admitting it was a date? She shook her head and threw the heels, which she still hadn't put back on (the bottoms of her feet would be black by now) in a corner and removed her jacket. She didn't feel quite comfortable in her dress, so she went to her bedroom and got into her pajamas. Then she went back to the living room. She sat down on her couch and thought about the whole night. Out of everything, she wouldn't have expected this to happen. Spending the evening with some good-looking, self-loving creep. Good-looking? Yes, good-looking, she had to admit it, just to herself. Not to him. Of course. Because she didn't want a thing with him. Of course not. Why would she? She's a strong, independent woman. She didn't need male distraction. She was fine on her own. All alone. Without friends. Without family. It was all fine. Something inside her told her she wasn't fine, that she needed to find her family, that she needed to make some friends, that she even needed to take Killian Jones seriously and to start dating him for real, but she didn't give attention to those thoughts. In fact, she was so tired of the talking, the laughing, drinking, running on bare feet and all the other stuff she did today, that she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 - Teach

**A/N: Hi guys, here's chapter 3!**

/

_You make me glow_

_But I cover up_

_Won't let it show_

_So I'm putting my defenses up_

'_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

Demi Lovato – Heart Attack

/

Emma opened her eyes. She wasn't in her bedroom… Oh, well, she must have fallen asleep on the couch last night. She got up and felt a headache. That damn rum… She yawned and walked to the refrigerator. Halfway there she realized she didn't know the time, so she looked around for the clock. Oh yeah, right, that one was broken, so it wouldn't help her. Next option: her phone. Where did she leave it? Slowly she started to trudge around and searched with her eyes barely open. What was the point? She wouldn't find it now she was so tired and lazy. She walked back to the fridge and opened it. She had no idea what to eat, so she closed it again. But she had to eat something. Oh gosh Emma, it isn't a life changing decision you have to make, just take some cereal or so and shut up! – her mind said and she groaned. Well, let's go for some cereal then. Just when she wanted to open the drawer, someone rang the doorbell. Emma frowned. It was quite odd when something like this happened. She didn't know a lot of people and those she did know… well… most of them thought she was a bit standoffish, so they didn't really try to bond with her. She couldn't argue with that, because she was standoffish and she didn't like meeting new people and sucked at making friends. Well, let's see who's at the door.

Emma opened it – and closed it yet again. It was Killian. She mentally prepared for what she was going to say and with a handful courage she opened it again.

"Hello, beautiful. It's not really lady-like to throw a door shut in front of someone's face…"

Emma rolled her eyes. She had done it thousands of times and she'd never thought about if it was good or bad, she just didn't really care.

"… but… under the circumstances… I understand. You've probably just woken up, so it's not very strange you're not into having company now."

Oh my god. She still had her pajamas on. She had not done her makeup yet. She hadn't done her hair. She must look terrible!

Killian saw in her eyes she was freaking out inside, so he tried to calm her.

"Hey, it's alright, you're still as beautiful as you were last night, I swear."

Emma smiled slightly. She wasn't convinced she looked good right now, but at least he complimented her and that was honestly quite charming. Wait what? Yes. Then she went back to reality.

"Oh err… Why are you here? How have you even found me?"

"How I found you? With my compass, of course."

Emma scowled at him. He must be kidding her.

"Anyway, I found this thing and I'm pretty sure it's yours."

Killian grabbed something out of his pocket, what turned out to be Emma's phone.

"Yeah, that's mine! Can I have it back?"

Emma asked and reached for it.

"Not so fast, Swan. You can have it back. Just… under one condition.."

Emma sighed.

"Of course… And what would that condition be?"

"I want you to explain to me how a thing like this works. I want to buy one, but I've got no bloody idea where all the buttons and signs stand for."

Emma laughed.

"You've never even held a phone before?"

"No, indeed I haven't, until I found yours, of course. It is a very useful appliance to communicate with other people, right?"

Emma kept laughing.

"Oh yeah, and it can do so much more, especially nowadays. Are you sure you're in the right era, 'cause it's really not a common thing to not know how a smartphone works, except if you're a senior citizen, and, if I look very carefully, I'm pretty sure you're not THAT old."

Killian smiled. He knew this situation would be weird, but he had to do this. One, he got to spend time with Emma, and two, if he ever had to use a phone for some reason, he would know how to use one. Also, if he really did buy one himself, he could call Emma whenever he wanted. Who wouldn't want that?

"Well, I guess I'm just an extraordinary, unique man who is much different from the mainstream citizens. I'm so different from them that it must be hard for you to talk to me. You're a very brave person, Emma Swan. Or… do you still see me as 'the creepy stranger'?"

Emma hesitated how to answer this. She did not see him as a stranger anymore, but she didn't want to embrace his self-esteem either.

"No, not really. You're now 'the one I met yesterday', but you're still creepy. I think you're just trying to get into my house."

"The whole story I just told isn't a lie, beautiful. I am considering to buy a phone and I do not know how to use one. I'm absolutely not a liar and I think it's time for you to see that too. I'll prove it to you if I had to."

Aw, he was so cute. What? Stop thinking insane, Emma. He was the creep, remember?

"You know what? You don't have to. Come in."

Killian raised his eyebrows.

"I never thought you would trust me."

"Oh, but I still don't. I just want my phone back."

Emma stepped away from the door opening so Killian could walk in. He looked around with a smile on his face.

"This place looks superior, and I'm not only saying that to flatter you. Remember, I'm the one who lives on a ship."

Emma kept her face neutral and raised one eyebrow.

"What's wrong, Swan?"

He had to stop saying Swan, gosh.

"My phone."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Swan. I was kind of distracted." 

He said and winked. Emma's stomach fluttered and it gave her some kind of sick feeling. She didn't want to feel any of this.

"Stop saying Swan, please."

Killian gave her phone back and grinned.

"What? Can't I call you by your name? Do I make you feel uncomfortable by doing that? Aye, I really thought you were a tough one."

"My last name, and just don't do it anymore."

"Or what? Are you going to shoot me down?"

Emma sighed.

"You really love making fun of me, don't you?"

"Not if it makes you feel 'uncomfortable'."

Killian said and laughed.

"Enough, Killian. I do have a gun, so yeah, maybe I will shoot you down."

Killian raised his eyebrows and just stared at her. Way too long. This wasn't okay. He had to be sent to another planet for being too sexy. Sexy, yeah, she was admitting it to herself.

"Sit down, sailor, we got some education to do."

Emma said and turned her phone on. Killian nodded and took place on her couch.

"Holy shit, it's already 1 pm? I'm really sorry, but I have to go."

"No, no, you made me a promise, love."

"But it is important!"

"Is it so important that you have to let 'the one you met yesterday' down?"

"But it's for my work! I don't want to get fired!"

"I don't believe you will. Have you ever skipped a day of work?"

"No."

"Then do it today. And if you will get fired, I will go to your boss and have a face to face conversation with him or her and I will put all the blame on me and please them to give the lovely Emma Swan a second chance."

"That's… sweet… but, what if they call? What am I going to say?"

"You could tell the truth or say you're ill or don't answer the phone at all. That's your decision to make."

"Fine, I'm staying, but I'm only doing this because I made a promise, not because I'd like to spend this whole day with you."

"Sucks for you, you will spend the whole day with me. Next time think before you make a promise."

"Good one."

Emma said and sat down next to Killian.

"Let's start with how to unlock a phone."

/

It was time for dinner and this whole afternoon Emma had been explaining to Killian how to use a smartphone, 'cause it took him a lot of time before he got it (or he pretended to). Right now, Emma was cooking for both of them (yes she had been that nice to ask him to have dinner with her and of course he said yes) and Killian was playing some game on her phone, and he was probably good at it, since he was yelling all the time:

"I got you a new high score!"

Or

"Do you play this game a lot? It is fantastic!"

She hoped for him he liked lasagna, and he didn't, well, she didn't have anything else to make for him, so then he would have to eat bread or chips or something.

"You really love those games, don't ya?"

Killian smiled a 1000 watt smile while he kept looking at her phone.

"Indeed, I do, and you really love cooking and baking – am I right?"

"Yes. I've always loved doing that. Unfortunately I mostly have to make dinner only for myself."

Killian smiled again.

"So you're really happy I am here."

Don't admit it don't admit it don't admit it.

"I- I do. I'm not used to having guests, but-"

Killian interrupted her, and darn it, she could slap herself for admitting. He just had some kind of effect on her.

"But you do like having some company… May I ask you something, Swan?"

He said Swan again! How dares he? Emma looked at him very madly.

"My apologies."

"Fine, ask along, Killian."

She hoped he wouldn't ask anything too personal, but she would answer anyway because of the 'power' he had over her, and that was just the problem.

"You're alone… pretty much all the time… but… you don't seem very lonely. Why's that?"

So it got kind of personal. Well, fine.

"Well, I always say I'm a loner, while others say I hide away my feelings. That I do want to have people around me."

Killian laid Emma's phone away and looked at her. 

"And, who, honestly, is right? You or them?" 

"I am."

"Emma. Honestly."

Gosh, it was like he was looking right through her.

"I… it's complicated. I am a loner and I don't really need friends, but I do want to, you know, meet my family, to, you know, see what they're like."

"If they're like you."

"Yes, if they're like me."

Killian stood up and slowly walked closer to Emma. Just pretend you're okay – her mind said.

"And what about you hiding away your feelings? That's true, too?"

Emma sighed. He already knew the answer. She just knew it. She felt like he was just reading her. But, although all of this, she, answered honestly.

"Somewhat, but only for the good. I don't want people to see me as a cry baby or an angry bird, and as long as I can't control my feelings, yes, I sometimes have to hide them. Why does this concern you?"

"Because I used to be like that, too."

Emma raised her eyebrows.

"Really? So, how did you get rid of it? How did you succeed to become this self-confident kind of guy?"

"So you want to get rid of losing control of your feelings too. Well, in that case, it's simple."

"Simple."

"Aye. You just have to believe in yourself, lass."

"That's it?"

"That's it. And you have to stop being afraid about taking risks."

"I'm not afraid to take risks ! If I were, I wouldn't have had the job I have right now, I wouldn't live in this big city, I wouldn't – No, I'm not afraid."

"We'll see about that."

Killian said and suddenly he stood right in front of Emma, ready to kiss her. She freaked out, and her mind made her slap him.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Killian slightly smiled.

"Well, at least we both know now who is and who isn't afraid to take a risk."

"Taking a risk? You call trying to kiss me taking a risk? If I'd kissed you back, you'd called it taking a risk? Doing something you don't want and which you're later gonna regret, you mean."

Killian laughed.

"Oh, but love, you wanted it, I could see it in your eyes. Your mind just told you no."

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny Killian. Now, sit down, 'cause you've gotta taste the best lasagna ever."

Yup, she didn't like almost-kisses. So uncomfortable.

"Lasagna?"

He said, which made Emma bite her lip. He wasn't going to say he hated lasagna, was he?

"Yes, lasagna."

"Great. I mean, I love it. My mother used to make it for me when I was a kid, but when I was older – no lasagna. So, you can give me as much as you want and I will eat it."

Emma smiled. She imagined a little Killian emptying his plate with a big smile and she grinned. Goofball.

**A/N: And that's another chapter! This chapter was lovely to write, though I like next chapter more, which will be called "Closer." Sorry if you didn't want to know yet. Please review/follow/favorite this story and I'll update asap! **


	4. Chapter 4 - Closer

**A/N: Hello there! I'm back with a new chapter! Hope you like this one as well.**

/

_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

Kelly Clarkson – A Moment Like This

/

Emma looked up at the sky. It was crystal clear. She could see stars everywhere around her. Killian was walking with a grin on his face. Hopefully that ship of his really was that great, because she didn't really feel like pretending today. But on the other hand, she could be honest to Killian. He would be disappointed, but at least she'd said the truth and he'd be thankful for that, she just knew it. They were both honest to each other, by the way, not only her. After Killian had emptied his plate, he'd told her her lasagna was delightful, but that his mother's was better. She just laughed about it like it was a joke, but secretly she was really glad he was honest to her. It meant he trusted her, right?

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?"

Killian looked at her. She could feel her cheeks heat up because of the hotness this man delivered.

"It indeed is. I've always had this thing with stars, that when I had no one to talk to, I'd just climb out of the window and silently told my story as I was sitting on the roof. Until the day I turned twelve and my parents found out what I was doing. It was silly."

Actually, he was in a foster home at that time and his foster home leaders found out, but there was a whole story bounded to that and he didn't want to waste time so he just told her this to avoid making things too complicated.

"No, no, it's… kind of cute… Why did you do it? I mean, didn't you have friends you could tell your story to?"

"Have you already forgotten I used to refuse to tell anyone how I felt?"

Emma blushed.

"Those stories… where heavy ones… They came out of my heart… and I knew, the stars would listen. They wouldn't start asking questions, they wouldn't spread your secret or something, all they did was listen."

"But what happened after your parents found out? What did you do with your stories? Did start to tell them to anyone else, or-"

Killian interrupted her.

"I tried. I tried once, but that person…"

He shook his head.

"…he didn't keep my stories a secret, that little bastard. I'm gonna hang him if I'll ever see him again."

How nice.

"And then?"

"I wrote my stories down. Into a book. And it's more than a diary… I wrote the last page… two days ago."

"Two days ago? I thought… about the hiding feelings stuff-"

"No, you get it wrong. I didn't write my feelings down, not really. Just… things I couldn't tell anyone, or rather, didn't want to tell anyone."

"So, what changed? Why did you stop writing?"

Killian smirked.

"Because of you, love."

Emma widened her eyes. What? Because of her?

"Why? What did I do?"

"I just needed someone I could trust and there you were. I didn't meet you by accident, by the way, but that's another long story I'll have to tell you later… or not… just… when you're ready."

"When I'm ready? And when's that?"

"Not now. At least you've got to trust me fully, and even then I'm not sure whether you're gonna believe what I'll tell or not."

"Trust you fully? Yeah, that's gonna take a while."

Emma said, but actually, she already trusted him a lot, just… not fully. She didn't think she could ever trust anyone fully.

"Unfortunately, there's no other way. It would be a lot to take, and I'm pretty sure you won't understand it. So, I'll just have to accept I'll have to stay here somewhat longer to gain your trust. So be it."

"You're planning to leave? Why? Don't you love Boston?"

"Nah, the buildings are too big and there are too many people for my liking. Although the hotdogs and pizzas here are from heaven. I'm gonna miss that. And you, of course."

Emma's cheeks glowed. He was going to miss her… but she didn't want him to go away! At least, not yet! She just started to like him!

/

"May I introduce you: The Jolly Roger."

Killian said and showed the ship with his hand.

"Wow, you were right, this isn't a boat… It's way more than just a both…"

"I know, love. Come on board."

Emma and Killian both got on the ship.

"Before I'm gonna give you a little tour, I wanted to ask you something."

Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, okay, go ahead. I hope it isn't anything bad… You sound pretty serious."

"Would you, Emma Swan, want to go with me as I leave Boston with the Jolly Roger?"

"I don't know what to say… What are the perks for me in that? Or is it just because you want some company? In that case, it's a no for sure."

"I'll be honest, it is because you make great company, but it isn't only that. We can go all around the world. You can start a new life. I even want to help you to find your long lost parents…"

Emma took a deep breath. He was giving her a hell of an opportunity right there, but… could she really trust him?

"Why… why would you do that? I don't get it… Yes, I wanna find my parents, but… What has that to do with you? Isn't there a catch? I'm sure you got your reasons to just sail around…"

"No, I just really want to help you. I know that it is pretty hard to believe, but it's just true. I've got my reasons for that, by the way, yes, but they're part of the story I can't tell yet. Sorry."

Emma shook her head.

"But I can't just leave! I've got a job and the city and that kind of stuff that are part of my life… I admit, I'm interested, but I just can't see leaving working out for me. Isn't leaving just the same as running away? 'Cause I think running away is weak. I used to do that."

Killian closed his eyes and smiled.

"Right…"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean… I mean, you're not weak… I-I'm sorry."

"Apologies accepted. It's alright… You know what? Think about my opportunity and we'll come back to it tomorrow around this time."

"Tomorrow? Can I get a bit more time to think? That opportunity you give me there, well, is great, but I really need more time to think things through… Is that possible?"

Killian quietly groaned.

"Fine, but I want to leave as soon as possible, so you get just a delay of one more day and that's it."

I don't want to stay in this bloody city any longer"

Emma nodded.

"I guess I take that delay then. Could you please show me around on this ship now?"

Killian nodded.

"As you wish."

/

"So, that pretty much was it… Don't say you expected more, because The Jolly Roger… she's the best ship one can have."

"She?"

Emma laughed.

"Yes, she. And I am very proud to have her."

"Alright, I am impressed, but you kinda treat your ship the way normal guys treat their cars…"

Killian frowned.

"What do you mean, love?"

"Oh, you know what I mean. Usually guys treat their car like… like they're their kid. Some really go insane. They name their car and some are even having some kind of relationship with them… I really don't understand them."

"But you do understand me?"

"Yes, naming your ship isn't that crazy. Although you do brag about your means of transport like normal guys."

"You keep talking about normal guys. If I'm not a normal guy, then, what am I? Extraordinary?"

"Hahaha very funny. You know what I mean. Normal guys don't wear that much leather, don't own a ship and don't suddenly appear while you're waiting for your date in a restaurant."

"So you're saying…"

"That you're different."

"You're pretty much saying you like normal guys better, Swan, don't lie."

Emma looked down. That wasn't what she meant.

"No, it's just… I'm used to dating normal guys, and- wait. Did you just call me 'Swan' again?"

"Just ignore it and keep your story going, darling."

"No, no, no, no, you said 'Swan' again, and I think you need to be punished for that. You have to be aware that you really, really can't call me that."

"Punished?"

Killian said and raised an eyebrow.

"How? Are you going to fight with me? Because I don't fight with a girl, and even if I did, you know I'd win."

Emma rolled her eyes, and her stomach made some flips too. She felt butterflies, pretty much everywhere. Why the hell did she like this guy so much? She didn't understand herself. She also didn't understand why she did what she did next.

"No, I'm not gonna fight. Not at all. You are coming with me."

Killian frowned at her.

"Right now."

She left the ship, and as she'd expected, so did Killian.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Emma said and looked at him. He was both confused and excited. Good.

/

"A movie theatre? Is that the best you could come up with?"

Killian said as he read the big bright letters above the entrance of the building. He did know things like this existed, but he'd just never been to one. It was not for her to know.

Emma grinned devilish.

"What kind of movies do you like?"

There we go… Emma thought deeply. He had to say something.

"The ones with lots of action and adventure in it. Why do you want to know that, dear? Are you interested in me?"

Killian winked and so Emma rolled her eyes.

"No, that's not what this is about. It's your punishment. Since you seem to be loving the typical guy-movies, we're going to see a real clingy romantic drama movie, whether you like it or not."

Killian didn't mind, but he just played along. As always.

"Romantic, hah?"

"Shut up, Killian, before I make up mind and do punish you the way you should be punished and by that I mean physically punished. Now go inside and watch the movie with me without complaining, or you know what'll happen."

Killian raised her eyebrows. He was impressed. He nodded and slowly made his way into the theatre. Now it was Emma's turn to raise her eyebrows She didn't expect him to give in this easily. Maybe he just wanted to spend some more time with her, maybe he didn't see this as a punishment, but she didn't care. This was the only way she could take him out without asking. And without giving him hope. False hope, because she has no time to date show-offs. Gosh, couldn't she even be honest to herself? She did want to date this guy, but her instincts just told her not to. Emma sighed, crossed her arms and followed the one she secretly had a crush on.

/

The movie had been playing for over one and a half hour now, but not even one moment she had been looking at the screen. She'd only been staring at Killian's handsome face and at his hand. She wanted to grab it very badly, but she was kind of scared… She was wondering if he'd sized her up and just was faking watching the movie or that he really was watching the movie, which she really couldn't imagine, since she'd already became bored by only hearing the sounds. Emma yawned and Killian probably heard it, because he turned his face to look at her.

"Falling asleep, love?"

"No, I'm fine. Give me the popcorn."

Emma tried to reach for the popcorn, but Killian made sure she couldn't grab it.

"If you'd put it in a nicer way I'd sure give it to you. I am not your bloody pet, Emma."

"No, you're way more than that…"

Holy fucking shit, did she just say that out loud? Did she just… Quickly think up something else to say, Emma!

"Can you pass me the popcorn,… please?"

Killian's eyes were as wide as bowling balls. He, apparently, was shocked. Obviously about her confession…

"Hello, Killian? The popcorn? Ugh, whatever."

Emma said and pulled the popcorn out of his hands and stuffed a handful popcorn in her mouth.

"Killian? Please stop staring, it's driving me crazy."

Emma said with her mouth still filled with popcorn, and yes, it really was driving her crazy. Literally. It could only take seconds from now before she would start kissing him if he kept staring like that.

"What am I to you?"

Killian suddenly asked, his eyes still big from disbelief.

Emma swallowed. She had to answer this correctly or she would regret it later on.

"You, you are a really special person, Killian. For me, you went from 'stranger' to 'the one I met yesterday' to, honestly, someone who I really could call a close friend, and all that within just a few days! Usually when someone tries to become friends with me, it would take them months or even years, and even then, after a few months, bye bye friendship. You kind of mean a lot to me, Killian. That's why I want you to stay some longer here,-"

Emma got interrupted by Killian Jones's beautiful lips which now were laid on hers and started kissing them. Emma immediately gave in and started kissing Killian back, what gave her Goosebumps and her heart began to beat faster. He was perfect.

/

**A/N: Aaaaaaand that was the fourth chapter! How do you think Emma is going to react after the kiss? Please, review!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Not Going With You

**A/N: Hello dear readers, here is another chapter. Just one thing in case you've forgotten: chapter 4 ended with a CS kiss. Also, I have changed the "NYC"'s into "Boston" because we all know Emma lived there before she went to Storybrooke. Stupid me. Anyway, this chapter starts right after that moment. Enjoy :D**

/

_And maybe it's time to change_

_And leave it all behind_

_I've never been one to walk alone_

_I've always been scared to try_

Sick Puppies – Maybe

/

Emma flinched when she realized what she was doing. This man was going to leave in a short amount of time, and after that he really wasn't going to come back. No, she didn't believe he would. He would do a lot for her, that she somehow believed, but he wouldn't come back. He hated this place. The only thing she could do not to lose him, was going with him. She'd been thinking about it a lot since he suggested it, but honestly, she didn't see that happen so fast. She felt home here, and still, Killian was someone she only knew for a few days. And yes, she did want to find her parents and all, but it could take them months, even years to trace and find them and even then… What if her parents were arrogant and rude, or even worse, what if she and Killian would find out they were dead? Nope, she wasn't going that way. She had to let go of Killian, one way or another. She stood up.

"Something wrong, love?"

Emma sighed and looked him right in the eye.

"I'm leaving. Don't follow me."

She turned her back to him, because she didn't want to hear what he had to say, nor didn't she want to see how he was going to look at her with pain in his eyes… And then she did what she had to do. She quickly walked out of the hall and left the cinema. She didn't look over her shoulder to see if he was following her, she just headed straight home. It was for the best.

/

Emma closed the door behind her. It looked like Killian had not been following her. On one hand, she found it pretty strange, but then on the other hand it made sense, because she asked him not to. He was such a decent person, actually.

No, no Emma, get him out of your mind! He is going to leave, remember? Emma dragged herself to her couch, laid down and grabbed the tv remote to turn on the television. Great, a dating show. Zap. The Simpsons. No. Zap. The Notebook. Yikes. Zap. Top Gear. No, she ain't no man. Zap. Pirates Of The Caribbean. Well, that wasn't that bad, but maybe a little bit too much romance for- Oops, she had dropped the remote. Well then, Pirates Of The Caribbean it is.

Emma kind of enjoyed watching it, until a ship appeared on the screen. How could she have been so stupid? Of course this movie would remind her of Killian.

Then something happened that hadn't happed in a really, really long time. She cried. She cried like she'd never cried before. Tears kept streaming while she kept watching the damn movie.

Why did Killian and Jack Sparrow have so many similarities? It just wasn't fair. Emma threw her face into a cushion and screamed as loud as she could. Why did such things always have to happen to her? Why did she always have to be left alone?

/

For the second time this week, Emma woke up on the couch. She lifted her head and could still see some tear stains on it. Great. She got up and grabbed her phone out of her pocket. It was 10 am. 10 am? She had to go to- oh wait. It was Friday. She had to start at 1 pm.

She looked back at her phone. 10 new messages. What the hell? She unlocked her phone to see who'd been texting her. 9 messages from Megan, one of her colleagues. 1 message from an unknown number. Weird…

Emma first opened Megan's messages. She shocked when she saw them. Apparently Megan had seen her and Killian go together to the movie's and she was wondering who he was and why he looked so… different, and, even worse, she'd seen them kiss! She'd fucking seen them kiss! Emma felt like punching herself. Even if he would go away tomorrow he wouldn't be completely out of her life. Megan would keep reminding her about him. Quickly she texted back: _'You must have confused me with someone else.'_

Emma immediately received a response. _'No, definitely not. I could say what you and that guy were wearing, if I had to. Oh, and I also made some fabulous pictures.'_

Emma's eyes widened. What? How could she? Before she even could answer, Megan had sent her the photos. At almost all of them she was kissing Killian. Madly, Emma texted back: _'Megan, please, erase them from your phone! You are awful!'_

'_First you gotta tell who he is.' _She texted back. What a bitch.

'_And what if I don't?'_

'_What do you think? You have another bunch of colleagues who really would like to see these pictures…'_

Emma groaned. She planned this day to be about forgetting Killian. Instead, well… this all happens…

'_He is someone I met on Wednesday. His name is Killian Jones and he's leaving tomorrow.' _Emma texted back. Reading it made her grin. It actually was a ridiculous story.

'_Wait, what? Emma, you can't just kiss someone you just met.'_

Emma laughed. _'Says the woman who ends up in bed with a random guy every Saturday.' _

'_Excuse me? Who told you that? By the way, if you're having sex with someone isn't like giving an invitation for a relationship. Kissing someone rather is.' _Megan texted back. Talk about being sassy.

'_Hell no. I'm not giving him- No, just no. that isn't even possible. He's leaving tomorrow and there's nothing I can do to stop him, so basically he's just another dude who dumps me in the trash can.' _Emma sighed when she pressed 'send'. She really thought Killian took her serious. Not anymore.

'_You're whining too much, Emma. Cherish the moments you had together and wave him goodbye, or cry until you break and nothing will be left of you. I'm done talking to you. Bye Emma.' _Megan texted, apparently for the last time.

Now, Emma didn't like the way Megan was acting towards her, but she knew she was right. She had to stop crying. Emma didn't feel like answering that one, so she didn't. Instead she opened the message from the mysterious person. The text said: _'Hello, Swan. I… I need to talk to you.'_

That was it. Emma frowned. Right. Someone probably just were messing with her. Emma laid her phone on the table, got up and got herself a scotch from the kitchen. When she came back she saw she had a new message from the same person.

'_It's me, Killian. I borrowed a phone, in case you were wondering how I was able to text you. Please reply.'_

Killian, Emma thought. No, this was going to be a Killian-free day.

'_SWAN.'_ He texted this time. He seemed kind of desperate. Well, just one reply then. Just one.

'_You need to talk to me, you say? Why? When? 'Cause right now it isn't possible.'_

'_I've got multiple reasons, love, and no, not now. Tonight. My ship or your place, you decide.'_

What was he up to? She just didn't get it. Oh, and she also didn't feel like hanging out with the one that was going to break her heart. She decided to reply for the last time.

'_Whatever you want to know, you can ask over the phone. I mean, you can call me. I'm not going on another date with you.'_

Right to the point.

'_Hey hey, Swan, why the attitude? Are you okay? You kissed me yesterday, remember? And, wow, you're actually admitting we have been on a date!'_

Very funny, Killian. Emma was done. This conversation was going nowhere. Emma grabbed her glass and poured the scotch down her throat. Much better. Her phone kept vibrating, but she didn't give attention to it. She just stared at the beautiful wall right in front of her. After a matter of time, curiosity won from all the other feelings she was having – mostly anger, anxiety, sadness – and took a look on her phone again. Killian had sent her a whole bunch of messages, of which the first ones of those were _'Swan, you're still there? Swan?' _and _'Hello?' _and of which the last one was _'You know what? I'm coming your way. Right now. And you can't stop me, love. I meant it when I said I needed to talk to you, so, to be sure you'll open the door, I say, if you don't open it, I will leave immediately. I will go back home. I'm sorry I have to do this this way.'_

Relief and anger battled inside Emma's body. She wanted him to come, but she didn't. It was such a weird feeling. She was relieved because she was going to see his pretty face again, but angry because he thought he could just do whatever he wanted to do whenever he wanted to do it. But secretly, she also was scared. Scared she would get attached to him while she'll have to let him go. That got her the most. Things finally felt right since he got here. Was that all going to go away once he had left? Emma stood up. She wanted to clean her place up as much as possible before he would be here. Not for him, of course, but what if his eyes spotted the tissues, still laying on the ground? What if he smelled the scotch? It's called being prepared.

/

10 minutes later the doorbell rang. He must have run, otherwise he would never had made it so soon. Emma opened the door. Yup, it was him.

"Hi Killian. Can I help you?"

Killian shot her a mad look.

"Don't do this, Emma. Don't act like you haven't read my texts."

Emma folded her arms.

"I meant it when I said I would leave if you wouldn't let me in."

Emma sighed.

"Come inside, Killian."

Killian gave a nod.

"Thanks for understanding."

Emma frowned.

"Understanding what"

Killian walked inside and she closed the door. The both of them walked to the couch and sat down.

"That this conversation is an important one for me to have."

"And why's that?"

"Because… I want to ask you something and what'll happen next will depend on your answer."

Curiosity got Emma.

"That's just vague. Ask me whatever you want to ask."

"Alright… Are you going to come with me on my ship?"

Emma widened her eyes.

"God, Killian, you were going to find out tomorrow!"

"I know and I'm sorry. I just can't wait any longer. I just want to know. I thought, if you'd say yes, we wouldn't have to wait till tomorrow and just leave."

"And what if I'd say no?"

Killian sighed and looked down.

"At first I thought I would go anyway. It would hurt us both the least."

Emma shook her head.

"You thought that?"

"Yes…"

Killian looked back up.

"…But then I realized I'd have to make the best for what time's yet left for us. I want to get to know you better as much as possible. I don't want to regret leaving too early, so I decided to stay here until tomorrow night-"

Emma cut him off.

"And in the meantime we do what? Have a high tea and tell each other our life stories before you leave for the rest of your life?"

"Something like that… and I want to help you a bit with finding your parents."

"You wanna what?"

Emma's eyes almost fell out of her head. He got to be joking.

"I'm serious, Swan. I don't want you to remember me as 'just a foolish guy I met and who left me within days' I want you to remember me as someone who helped you with something really important."

Someone who helped me break my heart, he meant – she thought. She just knew he was going to.

"I… I think I'm not going with you, Killian. It was a nice offer, but, no."

Killian looked down, because he was disappointed. He thought she might consider it. Then his eye spotted something.

"Is that a tear stain?"

Emma shocked.

"What? No, of course not!"

She said and tried to sound genuine. Why had she forgotten about that damn tear stain?

"Yes, it is a tear stain. It definitely is. And it looks like it isn't an old one?"

"So you know everything about tear stains now? What else?"

Emma fired back, scared of what was going on in his mind.

"They say I also know everything of being smart, dashing and honest, but I can't tell. What do you think?"

He didn't go on with the tear stain thing, which surprised her, but now she didn't know if he knew that tear was because of him.

"I think you're lame, rude and disgusting. Do you really think I was considering on going with you? Hah."

Killian looked her in the eye.

"I do. I do believe that, love. Don't you think it's time to make a change in your life?"

"And leave all I have behind? No. I'd rather not."

Killian raised his eyebrow.

"All you have? Right. Remember lesson number one: don't be scared to take a risk."

"This is not just taking a risk, Killian. This is a life changing decision, and I've already made my choice, so please, don't waste more time on trying to convince me."

Killian closed his eyes and nodded.

"If that's what you want."

"Talking about what I want: I do want you to help me to find my parents. If that's fine by you, of course."

Killian raised his eyebrows.

"Fine by me? Of course it is! I suggested it, remember, Swan? Now, got any idea of how or where we can start searching?"

Emma smiled.

"I do."

/

**A/N: That was it for this time! What do you think of Megan? And what did you think of this chapter, over all? Please let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Reason Is You

**A/N: I'm back! I'm sorry if the wait was too long… Just… I write as much as I can and it's unpredictable when I update. I just do it when I feel like doing it. I'm sorry if that sounds selfish to you. Enjoy chapter 6!**

/

…And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

Hoobastank – The Reason

/

"Shoe boxes?"

Killian asked as he helped Emma get them from her wardrobe to her bed.

"Old shoe boxes, yes. That's where I keep important papers and in some of them other important stuff… Hey, I was wondering, how did you get my number? And do you still have that phone you've been using?"

"To get your number… well… Let's just say it took me a lot of effort and time. The phone, well, I borrowed it, so-"

Emma interrupted him.

"You sure you didn't mean 'steal' instead of 'borrowed'?"

Killian eye-rolled.

"No, I really borrowed it, love. Otherwise, I would still have the phone right now, but I gave it back."

"Impressive."

Emma said and opened one of the boxes.

"Maybe there's something in here… Hey, you know what? We should play 'two truths and a lie' while we keep searching for some useful stuff…"

"We should play what?"

"Two truths and a lie. You don't know that game? What kind of person are you?"

"I'm just the dashing me. So tell me, what are the rules of the game?"

"One tells the other one three things about themselves, but about one of the three you have to lie and the other one has to guess which one is the lie. Got it?"

"I think so… but since it's your idea, you may start."

"How nice… Alright. Number one: I used to have a boyfriend who was a thief. Number two: I used to be a thief myself. Number three: I've caught a thief stealing in my own house. Which of the three is a lie?"

Killian snorted.

"That's such a cinch. If course the second one is a lie."

Emma laughed.

"And why would you think that?"

"Because it's like you don't trust anyone, and number one and three are actually good reasons. But, am I wrong then, love?"

Emma smiled.

"Yes. I have dated a thief and I was 'thieving along' with him. Number three was wrong. Your turn."

Killian bit on his lip. Emma was acting different, but he just couldn't figure out what exactly was going on.

"You know what, Emma? I don't think this whole game thing is a good idea. You only want to play it because like this it's easier for you to tell your story. I'm sorry, but I'm not playing this game with you."

"Boo, Killian. We've just started the game. Why not finish it?"

"There are enough reasons, but first you've got to stop calling me Killian, love. It's… too personal."

"But how would you like me to call you then, Killian? Isn't Killian your real name?"

"That's just it, it is my real name. That's why it's too personal. Nobody calls me that, and almost nobody even knows that's my name."

"Well, what does everybody call you then?"

"Hook."

"As in Captain Hook?"

"So you've heard of me."

"Um, yeah, duh. He's a character from a movie for kids, which is based on a tale. A fairytale, to be exact. He is a… pirate."

Emma suddenly got it. This whole time she had known he was just like a pirate without even realizing it. He'd even said it before, but being her stupid self, she ignored it. But… Captain Hook? Seriously?

"Why do they call you Captain Hook? Because, you know, I don't see a hook."

"Very clever, lass, but this hand…"

Killian raised his left hand.

"… isn't real, darling. In my world I'm always wearing the hook, but I thought it could be strange for people in your world to see a man with a hook…"

"Your world? What are you talking about?"

"Emma… Please leave it… You barely believe I'm think one and only Captain Hook, so… I don't think it's a good idea to tell you more…"

"Oh, but I don't believe you're Captain Hook at all. A pirate, sure you are, but you just act like you're him, because it'll make you oh-so-cool."

"You think Captain Hook is… cool?"

Killian grinned.

"Oh, shut up, Killian."

"Don't call me that, darling."

"Why not? Like you've never called me Swan again after you promised me you wouldn't."

"That was just teasing."

Emma rolled her eyes. What a douche. Thinking he was Captain Hook, hah. What a joke.

"But let's stop our pointless conversations. We've got to focus right now. Found anything yet, love?"

Killian said while he searched through one of the boxes.

"No… at least, nothing that could help… I'm close to giving up, Kil- whatever. If my parents want me to find them, they sure haven't thought about something that could help me… Should we even go on? I th-"

Killian interrupted Emma.

"Emma, love, what's this?"

Killian lifted up a blanket. It had her name on it. She remembered it. She quickly moved to Killian.

"That's the only thing my parents left me. That's the only thing that could help me. Thank you!"

Killian frowned. Emma's breath smelled like alcohol.

"Emma? Have you been drinking?"

Emma tugged the blanket out of Killian's hand.

"No…"

"Yes you have. I smelled it. Scotch, to be precisely."

"Fine, I have. But just one glass… Let's put the boxes back."

Emma attempted to tilt one up, but Killian pushed her arms down.

"I thought you weren't really much of a drinker. Are you okay, love?"

Emma sighed.

"Yes I am. Now let me move the box."

Emma said and tilted it up again. But then again, Killian pushed her arms back.

"It's because of me, isn't it? And so was that tear stain."

"What are you talking about?"

Emma said, frightened.

"You know what I'm talking about. It all makes sense now to me. You don't want me to leave. At all. You don't want to lose me."

Emma got tears in her eyes.

"You'll break my heart like all the others! You know how much that hurts? To lose someone?"

Emma turned her head to Killian and saw that also he was having tears in his eyes.

"Aye! Yes I do! I've lost the person I cared most about in my life, my Milah. I know how it is. And that's exactly why I can't stay."

"What?"

"Emma… I thought… I thought if I met someone like you, I would forget about Milah… but sadly, it's the other way around. I can't get her out of my mind…"

Emma's tears kept floating out of her eyes.

"But why do you want me to come with you, then?"

"Because then I could get attached to you without it being a problem. I could start all over again with you. I'm willing to change for you…"

Killian swept his tears away.

"You are?"

"Aye. And now we're just in the same situation Milah and I were a long time ago. We just found each other, yet we are so scared to lose each other. We knew… We knew we would be torn apart someday, but that didn't make us stop seeing each other. We had hope… And now, hope is something I'll never have again."

Tears streamed down his face again. Emma didn't doubt a second and went closer to him and wrapped her arms around him, to comfort him. He hugged back, and she cried with him. His story sounded in some kind of way similar to her. It was just Neal instead of Milah for her. Neal Cassidy.

/

After a long time of comforting each other, they finally put the boxes back where they belonged. Now they were sitting on Emma's bed, silently.

"Emma… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have…"

Emma shook her head.

"No, no, it's fine… I shouldn't have asked you anything…"

"No, I owed you an explanation, Emma. It's not your fault. I shouldn't have kept it for myself that long."

"I don't blame you for doing that, K- Shit. I'm not…"

"You know what? You can call me Killian. You do know even more personal stuff about me now. I don't even think you can say the words Captain Hook to me, out loud."

Emma grinned.

"You think so?"

Killian raised his shoulders.

"Aye. Or are you going to prove me wrong, love?"

Emma rolled her eyes, but then she suddenly panicked. The time… What was the time? She wildly looked around. Oh yeah, she'd laid her phone on her nightstand.

"What's wrong?"

Emma grabbed her phone.

"Nothing… I just want to know the- Holy shit, it's already 12.50! I have to go!"

"Go where?"

Killian frowned.

"Work."

Emma said and stood up. She saw the look on Killian's face and knew what he was thinking.

"Yes, you can stay here. Just… don't make a mess… But I trust you."

Killian raised his eyebrows.

"You do?"

"Yes, so don't make me regret it. I'll be back around 7. If anything's wrong, you can call me."

"I don't have a cellphone anymore, remember, Swan?"

"I'll write the address down and put the note on the dining table. If anything happens, you can find me there. See ya!"

Emma rushed out of her room so fast that Killian couldn't even argue with her. Slowly he got up and walked to the living room. He didn't hear any sounds, so he was quite certain Emma was already gone. So… what should he do now?

/

"You're late, Emma. Got that mysterious man anything to do with it?"

Megan asked as Emma walked into the room where she and her colleagues always drank coffee before they really got to work. Luckily Megan was the only colleague in the room now, otherwise she would have killed her. She didn't want the other colleagues to find out about Killian too. It was bad enough Megan knew, and she had promised she wouldn't let her other colleagues know… Though, she wasn't sure if she would keep her promise. It was Megan, after all.

"Drop it, Megan."

Emma walked to the coffee machine, but of course Megan followed her.

"So, he does got to do with it. Did he try to make you stay with him instead of going to work? Tell me all about it!"

Emma groaned. She was so annoying.

"Not anything quite like that. We were just… busy… and then I found out it was time for me to go."

Emma put a cup underneath the machine and pressed on the right button.

"Busy, you say? Busy with… making love…?"

Emma quickly answered.

"Oh my god, Megan, no! You are ridiculous!"

Megan laughed.

"Then tell me what 'busy' stands for, in your case."

The coffee was ready, so Emma grabbed the cup and walked to the table and took a seat on one of the chairs. Megan certainly followed her again and took place on the chair next to her.

"We were looking through some of my old shoe boxes."

"Because…"

"Because he wants to help me with finding my parents."

"Wait. You have parents? I mean, obviously you have parents, but you've never talked about them before!"

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Duh, there's nothing to tell. I've never met them before."

"Oh. But that's sweet of him. Why would he do that? He must really love you."

"Yeah, guess so. He also said he was willing to change for me."

Megan's eyes widened.

"He said that? Emma, why don't you marry him right now? He sounds perfect!"

Emma shook her head.

"He's leaving tomorrow, remember?"

"Oh yeah… You really think you can't convince him to stay?"

"No. Definitely not."

"But you can keep in touch with him when he's gone, right? I don't see the problem here."

"He doesn't have a cellphone."

"What? No way! What about writing letters?"

"Not possible?"

Megan frowned.

"What do you mean with 'not possible'? Of course it's possible! It-"

Emma interrupted.

"No, it's not. He's leaving with his ship. His ship is his home and he claims to be a pirate from another world… I've never ever been so confused before."

"What? You got to be kidding me! A pirate, you say?"

"Yes. And you're never gonna believe what he says he is called by other people from his world."

"Well?"

"Captain Hook."

"At your service."

Megan and Emma turned their heads towards the door. There he stood, with a grin on his face.

"Killian! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt your interesting conversation, my loves, but Swan, can I have a word with you?"

"Is it important?"

"It rather is, yes. It won't take long. Promise."

Emma walked with Killian out of the room and ignored the wink Megan gave her.

"So, what is it?"

"I was making me some lunch, but then suddenly something went off, and I think I've never heard anything quite like that before. It was very annoying! I got no bloody idea how to make it stop, so I found it quite reasonable to look for you and ask for instructions."

Emma sighed. This sounded like nonsense to her. He had probably just made it up so he could see her again. It was time to use her superpower again. She looked right into Killian's eyes. He was telling the truth. Well.

"Fair enough. That sound you heard was a fire alarm. You didn't really set something on fire, right?"

Killian laughed.

"I wouldn't dream of doing that, love."

/

**A/N: That was it! I hope you liked it! And don't tell me I'm the only one who's excited for tomorrow's episode **** I'm so happy OUAT's back!**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7 - This Night

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating for such a long time! School has keeping my busy 24/7. I haven't been able to type up any of my stories (I like to write it down in a notebook first) but I have been able to write until chapter 16 in my notebook. I can't make any promises, but I'll try and update more in 2015 (hey hello new year's resolution). Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter!**

**Chapter 7 – This Night**

/

I'm caught in the rain, caught in the rain

And my heart's too drunk to drive

I should stay away from you

Tonight

But in this blackout state of mind

Baby all I want is you

Tonight

Lea Michele – On My Way

/

"Alright, I'm back!" Emma said as she walked into the apartment. She didn't get a response, but… What did she smell? It came from the kitchen. Emma slowly walked toward it and the smell got stronger and stronger. Then she saw Killian, wearing her kitchen apron, stirring in a pan with whatever was in it that smelled so damn good. "Well, well, aren't you the king of the kitchen."

Killian turned around with the spoon still in his hand. "You're back! How was work?"

Suddenly Emma got a weird feeling in her abdomen. This scene really was equal to one of a normal household. A woman coming home from work to find her husband cooking for the two of them. Emma shook the feelings off and answered. "It was fine… I'm more interested in what you've been doing all this time. Tell me about it."

Killian turned his back to her because he had to continue cooking, but he answered anyway. "First it took me a hell lot of time to put the fire alarm off, but when I did, I finally could eat my lunch. Then I grabbed your little blanket and went outside to randomly pick people and ask them if they recognized it, which of course no one did, but-"

"Killian, that's… Wow, you really did that?" Emma raised her eyebrows. He surprised her all the time. She really didn't expect him to do that.

"Aye… After a few hours I gave up and went back." Killian shortly turned round and saw Emma was flabbergasted.

"A few hours? But why so long?"

Killian shrugged. "I wanted to help you and I didn't have anything else to do, so yeah… But anyway, when I came back, I oddly found some rum in your refrigerator. Can you explain this to me, Swan?"

Emma got a little panic attack and swallowed. How was she going to explain this? "I… I thought… I…"

"This could mean two things, Swan, with one being you expecting me to come over again, and two being you secretly loving rum. Or maybe even both."

"I… I didn't know I still had some rum."

"Keep telling yourself that, darling."

"What? It's true!"

"It is? Then why did the rum taste like you're lying?"

"I'm not answering that." Emma said and sighed. Killian didn't need to know the two options he just mentioned were both true.

"So you know what I mean?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Emma, that rum is one day old. Maybe two, and I can tell. Stop lying to me and to yourself. It will do you no good."

"Thanks for the tip. Now, tell me what you did after you had some booze?"

Killian raised his eyebrows. Did this mean he was right? He didn't see that coming.

"I had one hour left until you would come home, and since you've already made dinner for the both of us, I thought, it was my turn, you know, to return the favor."

"Do you have any experience with cooking?" Emma asked, laughing internally because it was very clear he didn't have any. The whole kitchen was a mess and the nice smell had slowly faded away and a disgusting smell started to form. Something was burning in here.

"Sure have, just, not much. Could you please move your precious self to another room so I won't get distracted, love?"

"Only if you can promise me dinner will be ready in ten."

Killian laughed and shook his head.

"What?" Emma said and scratched on her forehead. She didn't say anything wrong, right?

"You tell me I have to be ready in ten bloody minutes, while you're 30 minutes too late. You really think I wouldn't notice that?"

Busted. Shit. "The traffic was just… There was a traffic jam, and…" Damn it, Emma. Can you never think up a good excuse?

"Emma, work's fifteen minutes walking from here. Are you really going to tell me you took the car?" Killian asked, still with his back turned to her.

"Yes, yes I did. The weather sucked and I was late."

"So are you going to tell me that in that little seven-minute drive, there was a traffic jam that big that you ran 30 minutes late?"

"Yes?" It came out more like a question. Of course it was a lie. All the traffic shit was. She sighed and her mind flashed back to 40 minutes ago…

/

"Bye, Emma, see you on Monday. Have fun spending the following hours with your Killian." Megan said and waved her goodbye.

"He's not my Killian!" Emma called after her, but she didn't hear it. She'd already stepped into her car. Emma sighed and looked for her own car keys. Oh yeah, they were in her bag… somewhere… She looked through all her stuff and let out a sigh of relief when she found it and opened her yellow bug. While she got in, she started wondering where she would find Killian when she came home.

Watching television?

No, he probably didn't even know how it worked.

In her bed?

No, he wasn't lazy and he also believed he was a gentleman so he wouldn't do that.

In the shower?

No, just no.

God, now she couldn't get the image of a naked Killian in her shower out of her head. Fuck… Oh wait, she was in her car. She should be heading home. Right. She started her car and drove out of the parking lot. Then her mind went back to Killian. What must he have been doing all day? Well, of one thing she was very certain. He wouldn't have gone shopping. 'Normal' people who come to a big city like Boston have the word 'shopping' in their schedules, but no, she couldn't imagine Killian dragging himself through the streets of Boston with bags from H&amp;M and- No. Maybe he had been writing her a poem or so… No! Emma, get that stupid thought out of your mind, you idiotic person!

While Emma was arguing with herself, she didn't realize she was driving faster and faster…

He'd probably done just simple things, like reading a book or a magazine or listening to the radio. If he knew how that one worked… But… what if he had gone back to his ship? No, he wouldn't, right? She really hoped he didn't… She kind of needed him tonight… She knew she could better stay away from him, because of all the leaving stuff, but… She wanted to share as much time as possible with him, at least, for what was left. Her heart was begging for it.

Suddenly she heard a sound and awakened from her daydreams. She saw something flickering trough her rear view mirror. Wait a sec. Isn't that sound… Fucking shit. Cops. It were cops. She was driving too fast and most definitely they were going to fine her…

/

Emma's mind went back to the present. It was just a stupid incident. That's all.

"Well darling, if you say you were stuck in a traffic jam, then I believe you. I don't know anything about this city anyway."

Aww. "Thanks… I'll be in the living room… Call me when dinner's ready." Emma said and didn't wait for him to reply and walked away. He believed her. He trusted her. That was like, the best thing she could get from him, right? 

"Emma, love, dinner's ready!" Killian called.

Emma got up from her couch. She'd replaced her work outfit with grey sweatpants, a white tank top, and a cardigan, just because it was way more comfortable and she was home, so who cares? She didn't mind Killian seeing her like this. He'd already seen her in her pajamas, so.

"Coming!" Emma walked into the kitchen and her eyes widened when she saw the dining table. It was wrapped up perfectly. Candles, napkins, flowers… Her mind was blown away. "How have you… Where have you… I don't-"

Killian, who had already taken place at the table, interrupted her. "Don't say anything, love." Just take a seat."

Emma smiled, still a bit taken aback, and sat down. "So… what have you been making?"

"Well, for the first course, we have this delicious soup." Killian said and lifted the cover of the pan that stood in the middle of the dining table. The smell was better than good. Hopefully it tasted like that, too.

Emma lifted up her plate and Killian scooped some soup in it with the spoon. "So, what do you want to do tomorrow, Swan?"

Emma frowned.

"Oh. You have to work tomorrow, don't you?"

"No, I don't. It's not that. I just… I thought you said you were leaving tomorrow…" Was he going to tell her he changed his mind? Was he going to stay longer?

"I thought I told you I was going to leave tomorrow night?"

Oh? Oh yeah. "You have. Sorry for being so stupid."

"You're anything but stupid, love."

Emma cracked a smile and finally tasted the soup. Her eyes widened. "You put rum… in the soup? What the hell?!"

"Like it?" Killian asked, like nothing weird was happening.

Emma rolled her eyes. "I swear, if you've put rum in the rest of this dinner too, I'm outta here!"

"Stay calm, Swan. I haven't. It's just in the soup. Don't tell me you don't like it, because I know you do."

"Why ask if you know it all too well?" Emma snapped, regretting it immediately.

Killian froze.

"I'm sorry… Err…" She didn't know what to say, so she took another sip of the soup. It was actually good. Killian saw she was enjoying it and grinned. "Okay, yeah, I like it. Happy now?"

"Yes, I'm quite satisfied. So, tell me now, love, what do you want to do in the 24 hours that are left for us?"

Emma shivered at the 'us'. He knew how to get to her feelings and that wasn't okay.

"I'd be happy if we continued searching for your parents. Helping you is the best thing I can do, and-"

"Emma cut him off. "No."

"No?"

"No. I want the last 24 hours to be about you and me."

"What? You're not giving up on your parents, are you?"

"No, no I'm not. I've just got some better plans." If he really was what he said he was, he must know nothing of the perks of this world. "Ever been to a theme park?"

/

"So, tell me again, what exactly is a theme park?"

It was a little later and they were cleaning up. Like Killian said, the rest of the dinner didn't include rum. The main course was chicken, beans and potatoes and the dessert was just some delicious ice cream. She didn't have an idea where he got all the food from (because it was definitely not hers), but he had probably found the local supermarket somehow. She admired him for the way he seemed to do things so easily. At least, it seemed like he was doing things without putting much effort in it, but she knew he was really doing his best, though.

"I told you. It is a park with rollercoasters, carrousels, and lots of other cool stuff."

"I just don't get it. What are those things? What's a rollercoaster?"

"It doesn't matter. You'll see. Theme parks are just exciting, fun things everyone must have experienced at least once in their lives."

"So I guess you've been to one before?"

"Yes, I have. With that thief boyfriend I told you of… But we didn't enter like we should have. We entered illegally, but honestly, it was worth it. Is that weird?"

Instead of answering, Killian asked her another question. "Was it worth it? Being with a thief?"

It was like someone had thrown a grenade to her. What was she supposed to say? 

"Mainly, yes. I loved him and I've learned a lot from our relationship."

"Like, how to crack to code?"

Emma shot him a deadly glance. "Like how I should never trust a guy like him again… Also, how to pick out the bad guys from the crowd." Emma put a few things in a cabinet and closed it. Then she looked at the right way and suddenly Killian was standing extremely close to her.

"I'm one of them, right? A bad guy? That's what scared you off. That's why you ran away after we kissed."

Gosh, it was so damn intense. Her heart was beating so much faster and she almost couldn't breathe. "No, you're not one of the bad guys, and that's exactly what scared me off. I have to say goodbye to you and I just don't wanna lose you, because you're a good person, Killian. You might not know that, but I do."

Killian seemed emotionally touched and that got Emma right into her feels. He looked so vulnerable at this moment, but though, he cracked this little smile which made Emma lose control. With both hands she grabbed his face and kissed him. And no, not just a little kiss. She kissed him hard, and he kissed her back…

**A/N: Please review/follow/favorite because that's my motivation to write further, guys! 3**


	8. Chapter 8 - Let's Do It

**A/N: It's been three months and I'm sorry for that. Exams exams exams. Anyway, here's a new chapter and I hope you like it! It was kind of awkward to write and you'll know why when you read it. I maybe should have changed the rating to M but I didn't want to do it only for this chapter. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 8 – Let's Do It**

/

_You're my bad boy fairytale_

_Prince Charming with a dark side_

_I wanna be your bad girl_

_You bring out my wild side_

_Your eyes, your lips, your touch_

_This toxic, twisted rush, your sexy kinda swag_

_The best I've ever had_

Selena Gomez – Nobody Does It Like You

/

Emma woke up by the sound of birds whistling outside. She smiled. It was going to be a beautiful day. She opened her eyes and jumped when she saw Killian lying next to her. Just when she wanted to push him off the bed, she realized why he was where he was. Things had gone pretty wild last night. She closed her eyes again and thought back to the night she knew she was never going to forget.

/

"Emma, I-"

"Ssh… Bed. Now." Emma said while she kept kissing Killian. He, of course, was pretty overwhelmed.

"But the couch… is… closer." Typical Killian.

"This… this is my house… I decide." Emma said while she leaned on the kitchen counter and kept kissing him smoothly.

"But-"

Emma didn't let him speak, because whatever he wanted to say, it wouldn't be important. She just kissed him and kissed him and he went with it. Their tongues were dueling in each other's mouths like they had never kissed before. Slowly they made their way to Emma's bedroom.

"Emma… are you sure?" Killian managed to ask.

Emma suddenly stopped kissing and looked him in the eye. "If there's one who's not sure, then it's you, Killian. Seriously, what is wrong? Isn't this what you want?"

"Aye, but you're not doing it for me, right? You're doing it because you want it yourself, right?"

"Yup." Emma said and shut the door. Then she pushed Killian so he fell on her bed. She just couldn't stop herself.

"Emma, if you don't want this, I can't-"

Emma interrupted him with a massive groan. "Please, stop talking! I fucking want you! Why can't see that?!"

Killian couldn't believe what he heard. She wanted him? Well, that was a game changer. "Because you still have your garments on, love." He teased, but Emma, maybe unintentionally, maybe on purpose, took it serious. She removed her cardigan and threw it on the ground.

"Your turn."

"It's a game? In that case, you'll have to tell me the rules before I decide to join."

"It's simple. I take a cloth off, you watch. Then you take a cloth off and I watch. You cannot remove clothes at the same time, except if the game leader says so."

"That would be you." Killian said, still lying in a very uncomfortable position on the bed.

"That's right, that's me. When both the participants are fully undressed, the finale takes place." Emma said with a grin on her face.

"Is the finale what I think it is, or-"

Emma interrupted Killian. "No, that isn't part of the game. That comes afterward. You'll find out what the finale is soon enough. That depends on how long it takes for the both of us to undress."

Killian raised an eyebrow. "Alright. Then I guess I'll just take this off…" Killian stood up and removed his big leather coat. "Your turn." He said and smiled. He liked the game already.

Emma winked and took her sweatpants off in a very seducing way. Killian's eyes widened by seeing Emma's very naked legs.

"Stop staring and remove a cloth, Killian."

Hearing Emma commanding him made his heart just stop, and it had just begun. At the end of the night he would probably be dead.

Killian slowly unbuttoned his vest and Emma just stared at him like 'can't you do this faster?' Killian rolled his eyes. "Patience, Swan. Patience." He threw the vest into Emma's face, causing her to look at him angry. "Minus point for you, sir. You can't break the rules."

"Can't remember there was a 'no throwing of garments in each other's faces'- rule. Your turn."

Emma groaned, but she knew he was right. With a faux smile on her face she removed her tank top and then grinned and threw the piece of clothing in his face.

He wanted to comment at first, but when he saw his Swan in just lingerie, he almost choked.

"Uh uh, I said no staring. Your turn."

Killian smiled sheepishly and took his boots off.

"I suggest you take off your trousers too. You have way more pieces of clothing than I have. I'll be standing here naked for minutes while you'll still be undressing. It's unfair."

"As you wish."

No arguing? No snarky comment? That was not what she expected to hear. She watched as he struggled his way out of his leather pants. Fuck, he was so hot.

"Emma, no staring, remember, love?"

Shit, she was staring. She just couldn't help it. How could one resist the hottest man alive getting out of his clothes? It was like… impossible. What could she do? Suddenly she knew something. "Change of rules: from now on we remove each other's' clothes – for what's left."

"I don't mind doing that, but don't you think it's unfair you getting to change the rules and I don't?" Killian said, rubbing his lip for some kind of reason.

"Nah, don't think so. It's my house, my rules. But I do like to know… What would you like to change, then?"

"Hmm let me think… What you said is fine, but… we should do it blindfolded."

"We should do what?! Killian, isn't that exactly the opposite of what you want? I thought you wanted to SEE me naked."

"I thought the rule said 'no staring.' If I'm not blindfolded then how am I supposed to follow that rule?"

He had a point there, Emma admitted to herself. She wasn't good at following that rule too. "Fine. I'm gonna get the damn blindfolds, and you stay here, or you're definitely not gonna get what you want. Ever" She said and walked away.

Killian grinned. This was his shot. He investigated her whole bedroom and smiled a 1000 watt smile when he found the drawer with panties and bras. They were all damn sexy. His cheeks turned red and he closed the drawer again. Then he went to her nightstand to see what was in there. At first, he found stuff he didn't give a crap about: a flashlight, a pen, a book called "The Hunger Games" (whatever that may be_ and a hairbrush, but then he found something interesting. Breaking news: Emma Swan had a diary! And it didn't have a lock! With a devilish grin he opened it. She wrote the first page when she was ten. It said that she missed her former group home. It also said she felt lonely. He didn't know an Emma Swan who has ever felt lonely… he taught. Then he went to the back and leafed back to the last thing she had written. He was disappointed when he saw she wrote it a year ago. He sighed and started to read. It said she was officially done with boys and that she was never going to forgive that Neal guy she once talked about. However, it also said she still loved him and just couldn't get him out of her mind. Killian wondered if that still was the case. He hoped not. He laid the diary back and opened the second drawer of the nightstand. There was a box in it. Killian frowned and grabbed it. He started to laugh very loudly when he saw what it was.

"Killian! Put that back! Now!" Emma rushed to him and tried to grab it, but he held it too high for her to reach it.

"2000 condoms? Emma, are you alright? This is a little extreme, don't you think?" Killian exploded with laughter as Emma still tried to grab the box out of his hands.

"Fuck you, Killian. You think that's funny? Watch this?" Emma punched him in the face, so he fell with a loud thud on the ground. She quickly grabbed the box out of his hand and put it back where it belonged. "So… where were we?" She turned back to Killian and saw him still lying on the ground like a dead sea puppy. "C'mon, stand up, Killian. Don't act like you can't handle a lady's fist." She'd expected him to stand up straight away and give some kind of backfiring comment, but he kept lying on the ground. She had knocked him out. She started to panic and sat down next to him. "Killian? Killian, I'm sorry. I'm not so good at assessing my powers, you see…"

No reaction.

Emma grabbed his shirt and started to shake him back and forward. First slowly, then faster when he still didn't react, then she realized there was no point in continuing to do so. But what should she do? He laid there extremely still. She felt tight in the chest, didn't know what to do. Should she call 911? "Should I call 911?" Emma asked Killian. Like he was going to answer… Emma sighed and stood up, looking around for her phone. When she found it and turned back to him, he was gone. What the hell? Emma almost wanted to scream his name, but then someone whispered into her ear from behind.

"That won't be needed, although you do cause me having breathing problems looking like that…"

Emma jumped and turned around. Killian looked quite satisfied with her reaction. "You!" She said, pointing her finger at the man who was looking at her like she was prettier than the moon and the stars combined – how flattering. "You broke the rules again! No. Staring!" She meant to say something else, but he just shouldn't stare at her like that.

"Hmm… kind of done with the game, Swan…"

Emma shook her head. She'd just fetched those blindfolds for nothing? Uh-uh. "You just can't wait to get into my pants."

"Don't tell me you can stand the tension easily, lass." Killian said and played with a strand of Emma's hair before he put it behind her ear.

"What tension?"

"This tension…" Killian said and moved closer to Emma.

"Nope, don't feel a thing." Keep telling yourself that, Emma, she heard him say in her head.

"Then what about this?" He moved even closer to her and the amount of centimeters between them started to decrease.

"Still nothing…" She said, almost whispering. She barely managed to say it with Killian looking right into her eyes and the distance between them getting smaller and smaller.

"And what about… this?"

Killian now stood that close that they touched each other with the tops of their noses. Emma shivered and lost her breath. "Fuck this." She couldn't help what she did next. She grabbed Killian's t-shirt, tore it apart and tugged it off him.

Killian grinned. It was going to happen. He and Emma quickly removed the last pieces of clothing before they both jumped into Emma's bed, about to experience a whole new kind of adventure together.

/

Although Emma never could have imagined her and Killian hooking up, she didn't regret it. She couldn't. No girl would have been able to say no to a guy like him. And, she had to say it: he was good in bed. He must have some experience. Emma didn't like the idea of Killian making love to someone else, even though he wasn't hers. He was only here temporary. In fact, he was leaving tonight. SHIT HE'S LEAVING TONIGHT. Yes, she's got a day ahead to spend with him, but honestly, Emma didn't find that enough. She'd make the best out of the time that was left…

"Hey. Hey, Killian. Wake up." Emma whispered and looked at him, not seeing any movement. "Killian, wake up. We're going to the theme park, remember?"

Killian softly groaned. Then he opened his eyes slowly. He just fluttered his eyelashes and smiled. Emma smiled back and couldn't resist stroking to his now messy hair. "Good morning, Killian. Had a good rest?"

"Morning, sunshine. Indeed I have. What about you, princess?"

She still wasn't used to all the flattery. "I slept very well, thank you." Emma pulled back her hand and smiled again. He made her feel happy, like, really happy. Moments like this, she needed to cherish.

"You still owe me a t-shirt, Swan." Killian then said, which made Emma flinch because she didn't think he would bring up last night again. She should have known.

"You could have pulled it off sooner so I wouldn't have had to tug it off."

"Oh, c'mon Swan, that's not true. I didn't even have time to find a way to remove it as quickly as possible."

Oh god, the morning look really suited him. That's why she couldn't really find words to argue with him at her best, so she just threw some shitty arguments at him. "You could have, like, not seduced me. You could have continued playing the game with me and your t-shirt would still be whole."

"Is that so?" Killian said, sitting up so Emma could see his hairy chest and belly.

"Yes."

"Then tell me what your finale was meant to be like, love."

Emma rolled her eyes. "No." It was way too embarrassing. It was practically more like a joke. She just thought it up and knew it was stupid.

"Emma, just say it. Spit it out. I won't judge."

Yeah sure. Like he wouldn't laugh when she would say she would make them stare in each other's eyes, naked, and the first one who looked down must have been at the bottom while making love. It just sounded ridiculous. "Honestly, I lied. There wasn't really a finale. I made it up. Now, get up and I'll make you some breakfast. We've got an exciting day to look forward to!" She lied and already jumped out of bed. Killian just glanced at her. "What's wrong?"

Killian looked down. Everything was wrong. Now he finally got her, he would lose her again within a few hours. She didn't seem to care about that. Or, perhaps, she was doing that hiding-her-feelings thing again. He couldn't tell.

**A/N: Alright alright alright! That was it for today. The next four chapters (yes, FOUR) will be about the last day they spend together. Spoiler alert: the story isn't over after that! I'm writing the seventeenth chapter atm. Crazy, huh? Anyway, please let me know what you think of it and I hope to update soon but I really can't tell when that will be. Xxx me.**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Last Day

**A/N: I'm back! Exams are over and I'm happy to tell that I graduated last month! This means I finally have more time, so I'll probably update more. Thanks for reading the last chapter and here is the next one. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9 – The Last Day**

/

_Trying not to need you_

_Is tearing me apart_

_Can't see the silver lining_

_Down here on the floor_

_And I just keep on trying_

_But I don't know what for_

'_Cause trying not to love you_

_Only makes me love you more_

Nickelback – Trying Not To Love You

/

"Welcome to Six Flags, Killian Jones."

With eyes wide open Killian looked around. What was this place? Should he be scared? Excited? He didn't know. Did they really have to drive 8 hours for this? Did they really have to drive in Emma's yellow vessel at all? He didn't get into it at first, because he didn't know what it would do, but when Emma convinced him it –she called it a car- couldn't do him any harm, he changed his mind and got in.

"I don't think I'm going to enjoy this day, am I, Swan?"

"Are you scared?" Emma asked, laughing at his reaction. Poor Killian.

"No, of course not. You see, I don't know how to feel. Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"You bet I am! I'm gonna make sure you won't regret this, Killian. So, where do you wanna head first?"

Killian looked at Emma in confusion. Emma internally slapped herself. He had never been to a theme park, right.

"Sorry. I'd say, let's start easy. The big wheel. Or are you gonna tell me you are afraid of heights? If that's the case, yeah, then a theme park really isn't for you."

"No, I am not. What's a big wheel, exactly?"

"I'll show you." Emma said with a big smile on her face. She grabbed Killian's hand and pulled him with her. She saw he started blushing and thought it was cute. It felt perfect, her hand in his. Their hands fitted like they were meant to be held.

/

"I see why it's called the big wheel." Killian said, looking up.

"You ready to enter the attraction?" Emma asked, already pulling him with her to the short queue.

"Aye, just… is it truly safe?"

Emma rolled her eyes and smiled at her… well… friend. "Of course it is. If it wasn't, they wouldn't let us in, pirate."

Did she just call him a pirate? Why did she do that? She didn't really believe his pathetic story, did she? Of course not. That would be ridiculous. Actually, she shouldn't associate with him, she knew that. She was trying to find a reason that was good enough for her to walk away from him, but she couldn't. She liked him too much, if liking wasn't already loving. She was trying so hard to hate him that exactly the opposite happened.

"I believe you, love. But still, if something happens, it's your fault."

"Ah!" Emma shook her head with an offended expression on her face. "You're not serious, are you?"

Killian shrugged. He was. He was serious.

"You're actually serious?! That's fucking ridiculous! Nothing is going to happen Killian, and I can tell. I'm the one who has been here before, remember?"

"As long as you keep holding my hand I'm fine with everything."

Oh. She was still holding it. She looked at their hands. Her mind told her to let him go, but she couldn't. It just felt right. She looked back up and saw it was their turn to get in. "Here we go."

/

"Emma?"

Emma looked next to her. "Yeah?"

"This is great."

"Told you. You shouldn't have been so stubborn, cabin boy."

"Says the girl who refused to trust me."

"Like I do now."

"What?" Killian looked at her, totally flustered.

"How can I, after you told me that ridiculous story?"

"What story?"

"Don't be silly, Killian. The story about you being Captain Hook and that there's another world and stuff. You didn't actually think I believed that, did you?"

Killian closed his eyes. He was damn disappointed. He was stupid to think she bought it. "I-I did. I didn't lie, Swan. That's not who I am."

Emma sighed. Was he still trying to convince her the story was real? Hah. "If that's true, then tell me one thing." Emma looked him in the eye. "How did you get to me?"

Oh. He didn't see that one coming. "That…that's quite a long story." He saw Emma look mad at him, so he quickly continued. "…But I could tell it in short. I wasn't quite happy in my world, so someone came to me and told me about another world where I could go to-"

Emma interrupted Killian. "Let me guess. Here?"

"Aye. She told me there was a way to cross worlds, but I needed something before I could do that. I needed to find magic bean. And they aren't particularly easy to get."

"A magic bean? Seriously?" Emma laughed. How could she ever believe something like that?

"Aye. She… she lead me to an address-"

Emma interrupted again. "Wait. So you're saying she knew I would be at the restaurant? What kind of person is that?"

"I- Never mind. When I looked through the window of the restaurant I immediately saw you. No one had to tell me you were the one I was meant to find. I just knew it. Just when I wanted to go inside, a man – your bloody date – showed up and then stuff happened that you already know."

"And you expect me to believe this?"

"I do not expect anything from you. Just… look into my eyes and see for yourself, that I am indeed telling the truth."

"You know about my superpower?" Emma asked in surprise. Nobody knew about it but herself. This couldn't be.

"I didn't know, Swan. I could tell by the way you look at me. Like… like you're constantly judging me…"

Emma looked down. She felt bad. She didn't know it was so obvious, too.

"… I don't blame you for doing that though, love. Too much has happened to you and that's why it takes time – amounts of time – for you to trust someone. I can't change that. I wish I could, but, I can't."

Emma smiled slightly and laid her head on Killian's shoulder. It was like a sign. A sign that she tried to trust him, that she wanted to trust him, even though it was hard for her.

Then Killian laid his head on Emma's, as he was saying: I'm here for you, Emma Swan. You can lean on me, at least for as long as I'm still here. You're not alone.

/

"Where are you taking me, love? And why the hurry?"

"I'm taking you to something very excited. The hurry's because we've only got a few hours left, yet there's so much I want to do with you." Emma said, squeezing Killian's hand a bit –yes she was still holding it- and walked as fast as she could toward the fastest attraction of the whole park.

"Sounds pretty good, but could you be more specific about- Oh."

They had arrived at their destination: the roller coaster. Well, one of the many roller coasters, but Emma had chosen this one because of the speed it was going with. She needed a thrill ride. She looked at Killian, who was looking up at the attraction like it was the best yet scariest thing he'd ever seen.

"Well, c'mon!"

They made their way to the queue, which sadly but obviously way longer than the one at the big wheel.

"Why do parks like this exist? It's full of pointless stuff. I don't get it."

"It is for fun! There are so many things in life you need to take seriously and I think that's why they make stuff like this, to show the people there are still things in life that can be fun and exciting! Having fun is way more important than most people think. The moments you enjoy you remember the best, think about it."

"You've got a point there, I-" Killian got distracted by someone who was tugging on his leather jacket. "What?!" he said and turned around. There was a little kid looking at him. He jumped a little, but the boy didn't look away.

"Daddy?"

"Oh no, no I'm not your father, boy. Go away!" Killian said, shoving the little boy's hand off him. The boy pouted and tears started to appear in his eyes. He started crying. "No, don't... Don't cry. I… err…"

Emma shook her head. This wasn't going anywhere. She let go of Killian and knelt down in front of the little boy. "Hey there – Are you okay?"

The boy wiped his tears away with his hands and looked at Emma. He shook his head slowly.

"Have you lost your dad?"

The boy nodded and started crying again.

"Sssh… Just… Tell me your name and we'll help you find him."

The boy's face lit up, but just when he wanted to speak, Killian decided to say something.

"Are we? We are in a hurry, remember? Wasn't that what you were saying all the time, love?"

Emma looked over her shoulder and shot Killian a furious face. "You really don't know anything about kids, do you? We can't just leave him here like this. We're helping him."

Killian rolled his eyes and Emma turned back to the boy. "So, what's your name?"

"Josh."

Emma smiled and wiped away another bunch of Josh's tears. "We'll find him. Are you here just with your dad?"

"No, my mommy's here too."

"Really? So it's like a family trip, isn't it? That's fun." Emma had to swallow. She'd never experienced family trips when she was a kid and it hurt. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Killian. He knew what she was thinking.

"Well, let's go find them." Emma said, grabbing Josh's hand and stepping out of the queue. Killian followed them and Josh didn't seem to like it; his face twitched. "Hey, you can trust him He's with me. You can hold his hand too if you want."

Josh nodded and grabbed Killian's hand. Killian was surprised. Either because Emma said he could trust him and because the boy grabbed his hand while he hadn't been exactly nice to him. Killian smiled at Josh and he smiled back. "We will find them, lad. I promise."

/

After walking through the park for half an hour, they found the boy's parents. Emma noticed Killian hadn't found it quite comfortable holding Josh's hand, but perhaps he just wasn't used to kids. It wouldn't surprise her. But on the other hand, maybe he was just tense, because he didn't want to do anything wrong, because little Josh was already a bit scared of him. If she only could make sure he knew Killian was anything but scary…

"Thank you so much for bringing our boy back." The mother said with tears in her eyes and hugged Josh. "Where did you find him?"

"Well, we were-"

Emma interrupted Killian. Josh held his index finger to his lips. He didn't want his parents to know he was in line for the roller coaster, she guessed. Quite logical. If she had a son as little as Josh and she would find out he had gone to the roller coaster, she would lecture him with a long speech.

"We found him sitting on a bench and he looked kinda lost. When we asked what was wrong, he said he lost his parents."

Killian frowned at Emma. "It didn't go like that, Emma."

Oh shit, he didn't get it. "Yes Killian, it did." She looked at the parents. "Sorry about my… err… boyfriend… He's very forgetful lately…"

"Boyfriend? I-" Killian couldn't finish his sentence because Emma had put her hand on his mouth. He sounded surprised in a good way and she was dying to hear what he had to say about it, but she wasn't in conversation with him right now.

"I don't want to be rude, miss, sir, but we kind of need to go now."

The father came closer to Killian and her now, looking over his shoulder to see his relieved wife and happy son. Emma quickly removed her hand from Killian's lips. Do not ever wash that hand again – her mind said. That was just crazy.

"I am very thankful of what you've done. I wish I could give you anything in return… May I know your names?"

"Sure, I'm Emma Swan."

Killian seemed to hesitate, but when Emma jogged him in his chest with her elbow, he spoke. "My name is Killian Jones. You might know me better as Captain Hook, but that's-"

Emma had to interrupt him again. He was going too far. He was acting beyond annoying and immature and she couldn't take it anymore. "That's enough. We gotta go. And really, you don't owe us anything, sir. It was a pleasure to bring him back. Take care!"

She quickly took Killian's hand and pulled him with her as she walked away. She did look over her shoulder and waved one last time to the little Josh. He reminded her of her son, who she had given up for adoption ages ago. She still thought about it every day, wondering if she had really made the right decision.

"Swan! Swan, what are you doing?!"

"Pulling you with me, can't you see?"

Killian harshly pulled his hand back and stopped walking. "What just happened, love? I don't get it."

"That's the problem. You didn't get it. You ruined it." Emma said and continued walking again. Killian obviously followed.

"What?"

"Josh signed to us. He didn't want his parents to know where we found him. How couldn't you have seen that?"

Killian shrugged. "I have seen it, but how could I have known what he meant? Today is the first time I actually spoke with a child from this world, however, you Swan, seemed like some kind of child expert. Why's that?"

Emma stopped. She felt her heart break. She knew it now. She knew now she must have kept her son. Back then, she thought she couldn't do it, but because of this whole situation, she knew better. Tears streamed down her face as she looked at her feet. Suddenly she felt a hand on her back.

"Sorry if I have said anything wrong, Emma. I didn't mean to."

"I know. It's just…" She took a deep breath before she decided to tell him. "… I have a son, Killian. I gave birth to him when I was eighteen and I gave him away. I just gave him away, can you believe it?!"

Emma shook her head as tears kept streaming. Killian suddenly wrapped both his arms around her in a warm, strong embrace.

"And the father…" Killian slowly started, letting Emma go. "Does he know about the child?"

Emma nodded. "He does… but sadly, he's an asshole." Emma laughed a bit, which made Killian smile.

"Emma, you do realize you called me your boyfriend, don't you?"

Fucking Killian, always remembering these silly things. Emma rolled her eyes and wiped away her tears. "Yeah I do. Not that that's true, because you know, you're not my boyfriend and I'm not your girlfriend, but… maybe just for today we are. Anyway, can we go find a bathroom? I am almost peeing myself."

Well done, Emma, you can officially call yourself queen of changing subjects. You're such a dumbass. Killian was finally acting normal again and you just cut the conversation off like that. Bravo.

"As you wish." Killian said and took her hand.

/

**A/N: Thank you so so much for reading! Let me know what you thought and I promise I'll be back asap! Much love xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Last Day Continues

**A/N: I'm back! I hope you like this chapter **

**Chapter 10 – The Last Day Continues**

/

'_Cause you are the piece of me_

_I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly_

_Still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy_

_If our love is sanity, why are you my clarity_

/

Killian looked up at the sky as he was waiting for Emma. The sky was crystal clear and the sun was shining for the first time since he came here to this world. He was very certain he needed to go back, but he didn't regret going here. Emma made him realize he wasn't lost, but he just wasn't looking good enough. Since Milah had died, every opportunity he'd gotten for a chance to love, he had shoved away**, **while those could have helped him on his way out of the mess he was in.

Because of Emma, there was so much more clarity in his life now, but despite everything, he still had to say goodbye. She was from another world, she made him think about Milah – and it still hurt – and most of all: she didn't believe him. She didn't believe a word he'd said. She thought it was a big fat joke that he used just to make her think he was way cooler than she thought he was. He had just laughed it off, but he was pretty sure if someone stabbed him in the eye, it would hurt less than this did.

Then suddenly Killian felt a pain in his back, like someone kicked him, and he fell onto the ground. Like that never happened before… With the pain still in his back, Killian looked up. There was a man. It was like he had seen him before, but he couldn't lay his finger on it. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

The man groaned and rolled his eyes, but didn't answer. Killian slowly got up, reaching with his good hand to his back. "I asked you something, mate. Who do you even think you are?"

The man came closer and grabbed Killian's shoulders. "Look me in the eye and say it again."

Killian's eyes widened. It couldn't be. "Baelfire?!" Killian wanted to hug him, but he took a step back.

"There's a reason I pushed you to the ground. I'm not gonna hug you and pretend I'm not mad at you."

Killian raised his hands. "Fine, fair enough, but at least tell me what the hell I've done wrong!"

Baelfire brought his hand to his head like he didn't want to say it, but he had to. "You made the wrong decision by going after Emma-"

Killian cut him off immediately. "What? You know Emma? How on earth?"

"We dated, Killian. Things have gotten very, err… complicated between us… I let her down, you know, and I don't want you to do the same thing."

"You dated? That's… well, okay. Anyway, Emma and I are not dating, as much as I wish we were, but we aren't, so don't worry. There's one thing I want to ask you. Did she believe you're from another world?"

Baelfire laughed a bit and looked up at Killian. "Are you serious? I didn't tell her that. I told a lot, but not that. And by the way, in this world, people know me by the name-"

Killian interrupted Baelfire. "Neal. It's Neal, right? In that case, Emma told me about how much of a shit you've been to her. She bloody loved you, man! I don't know what you've done, but there's one thing I do know: you should be ashamed."

Baelfire- Neal looked down. He was. He was ashamed. "You should be too, Killian." He looked back up to see Killian's confused face. "Don't look at me like that, man. I found out you're going back tonight. To our world. Why?"

"I've got my reasons."

Neal shook his head. "Look, you say you two aren't dating, but I saw you holding hands, so at least it means Emma's got a place in her heart for you and that she trusts you-"

"I doubt that."

"-and you do realize when you leave, it will break her heart and she'll never trust you again."

"It's not like that. She knew I was going to leave and she chose to spend the time with me, for what was left. And to be clear, when I leave, she's not the only one who will get hurt. I loved her too. I just can't stay."

"She chose to- I can't believe this. She actually chose for you while she knew you were going to leave. Well, that's impressive…"

"I understand you-"

"I've made a big mistake and Emma is never going to forgive me. Yes, I want her back, but I screwed up and that's that. Don't make the same mistake as I did. Stay with her, please."

Killian closed his eyes. He knew if he said no, he'd get another punch in the face.

"I'll consider on staying, just one question: for how long have you been creeping on Emma?"

"What? I- Listen, Emma could be back any minute, so-"

"Yes, she could." There was Emma. Killian tried to read what she was thinking, but he couldn't.

"Emma, I-" Killian started, but he couldn't form a sentence.

Neal just looked at Emma for a split second and then ran away.

"You're a piece of shit, Neal! Always running away from me, hah?! How dare you?! Asshole." Emma called after him, but he didn't hear half of it and disappeared out of sight. She turned to Killian. "What did he say? Why was he here?"

"Emma…" Killian started, unsure of what he was going to say.

"I deserve to know. I mean, you know who he is, right?"

"Aye."

"Then tell me. What did he say to you?"

"That he's sorry about what he did to you and he didn't want me to make the same mistake. Although I still don't know what he did to you, I think Baelfire-"

Emma cut Killian off immediately. "Ho there, his name is Neal."

"Emma, you know him as Neal. He should have told you himself, but hereby I tell you your Neal is also is from my world and there he goes by the name Baelfire."

"Cut the crap, pirate."

"I am telling the truth, love."

Emma looked into Killian's eyes. He didn't seem to be lying… "So, actually, you already knew Neal… Baelfire… whatever?"

"I knew him when he was a kid, yeah. That's why I didn't immediately recognize him when I turned around after he kicked me."

"He kicked you?" Emma laughed, but then she realized what Killian had said. "So, how did you two know each other exactly? School would be the obvious answer, but since your answers are always far from obvious…"

"Bael-Neal and I spent a lot of time together on my ship-"

"What? Neal was a pirate too? Is that what you're saying?" Emma shook her head. This couldn't be true. She just could not understand how Killian stayed so serious when he told these ridiculous stories. She wondered if he had ever been a professional actor in his life. It wouldn't surprise her. Or maybe a children's books writer. He would write stories that included ships, hooks, pirates and treasures. Yes, that would be it.

"No, Swan, he was not. Look, it's a long story and if you want me to tell you so badly, you've got to do something for me." Killian grinned. This was fun. He loved teasing women. Well, he loved teasing Emma. Just as long as she (secretly) keeps enjoying it as well. He would know it when Emma was truly done with it. Right now, that wasn't the case.

"And what would that be?" Emma said, already expecting the worst. He was always playing these stupid tricks on her, and in this case, it even was an agreement. She was wondering what was going on in his mind, what kind of idea he was thinking about… Perhaps, this was all part of his little plan to break her heart like all the other guys did… Well, at least she only could hope he wouldn't.

"Well, love, it's simple. Take me to the one attraction you know is gonna change how I think about theme parks. You've got one shot, don't waste it."

First, she found his request delusional. She had no idea what kind of attraction he would really like and how on earth could she find one within just one shot? But then something popped up in her mind. Yes, that was it. It was like a bullet came out of nowhere and hit the target right in its center. It was perfect.

/

"Swan, slow down! I haven't put a time limit on it!" Killian said as Emma pulled him with her to her destination.

"But we DO have one. Don't be an ass and keep running."

"We aren't kids, love. Can't you see all the people staring at us? I'm pretty sure they assume we're mad."

"Let them be. Seriously, just… ignore the people around you and look at my beautiful face." Emma said, which brought a memory up. It got to her more than she wanted.

Killian noticed what she did there. "Very funny, darling, though I think it sounded better coming out of my mouth, to be completely honest with you."

"And why's that? Because you've got a more beautiful face than me?" Emma said and secretly agreed with him, but nobody needed to know.

"Aye, I do." Killian joked and Emma stopped running and poked him in his belly. "Hey, I can't help I'm devilishly handsome."

"Yeah, but you can do something about your incredible stupid attitude. You're such a… show-… off…" Emma said, poking him again every time she paused.

Killian winced and shook his head. "You're wrong, Swan. I'm not a show-off. I'm a pirate." He winked and started tickling Emma in her stomach.

"No! No, stop! It… it tickles! Killian! Bastard, stop it!"

Killian took his hands back and raised his eyebrows. "I think I just found your weak spot, didn't I? Be prepared next time."

"I would be, but you don't get a next time, Killian."

"We'll see…"

/

"Behold, the swinging ship!" Emma said as she and Killian arrived at their destination.

"Gotta say, I'm impressed."

"You'll like it even more after you've actually been in it!"

"That may be true, but you're coming with me."

"I didn't say I would." Emma said and raised her shoulders.

"You didn't say you wouldn't."

Point taken. Killian looked at her with puppy eyes and she couldn't stop herself from saying yes. "Aargh, fine. Let's go."

/

"Woah, that was bloody amazing."

"Sure it was, Killian, but we made an agreement. Now you gotta tell me more about you and Neal."

"Who says it has changed how I feel about theme parks?" Killian said. "You know what? Never mind. Look, I do want to tell you the story, Swan, but not right now and not here."

"And why's that? Because of all the people?"

Killian faked a smile and Emma shrugged. "No, not because of the people. Not that I trust them, but I've got a better reason."

"Well?" Emma held her breath as Killian moved closer to her. He was affecting her. She was way too much in love than she would ever allow herself to be again, but for the first time in her life it was clear to her what she actually wanted. She wanted a life with him, with Killian. That's all she wanted and it couldn't happen.

"Right now it's about you and me, Swan. We shouldn't be talking about anybody else."

Killian stroked her cheeks and Emma blushed. She wanted to say something, but she didn't get the chance. Killian placed his lips on hers and kissed her with such passion, she thought she was going to faint. She kissed back and it felt… Yeah, what did she feel? Fireworks? Yeah, fireworks, definitely. "Killian, that was…" Emma said after they let go of the kiss. She couldn't finish the sentence. She just couldn't. She was out of breath and the kiss was just too incredible to explain in words.

"I know. Don't we have that rollercoaster attraction we still need to jump in? Just saying."

Emma snorted. "You're so weird."

"And why's that, love?"

"You just are." Emma said and stuck out her tongue.

"That's not fair, Emma. Don't play that game with me. You owe me an explanation."

"I don't owe you anything. Well… I do still need to take you to the rollercoaster, but hey, look, we're already on our way." Again Emma took Killian's hand and pulled him with her.

Killian smiled That was what he was going to miss the most: their hands wrapped around each other like he and Emma were inseparable. They both knew it was only for now. Soon they would be apart, both in different worlds, miles from each other removed, but still thinking of one another, missing each other badly, internally leafing through the moments they shared and they would be glad they had met one another and experienced a lot of things together…

Well, Killian would. He didn't know if Emma would, but he had a strong feeling she would He could read the happiness from her face. He knew she was enjoying this. He knew she knew it was only temporary. She knew he was going to leave. He was still surprised she had chosen for him, chosen to spend as much time with him as possible before he would leave. He felt really bad about it, because he couldn't give anything in return. He thought.

Suddenly an idea popped up in his mind. Maybe he could do something…

**A/N: So what did you think? Please let me know and don't forget to follow/fav. I hope y'all liked it! **


	11. Chapter 11 - The Last Day Bites

**A/N: I'm so sorry for being away for so long, but I haven't had much time lately. I hope I can update more in the future.**

Chapter 11 – The Last Day Bites

/

You and I both, we come from different worlds

I'm a small town kid and you're an uptown girl

We've both been hurt, we got a few scars

But it don't matter now, we're staring at the stars

Daughtry – High Above the Ground

/

"Thank you for taking me to the theme park, Swan. I will never forget." Killian said just after he had gotten into Emma's vehicle.

"You're welcome." Emma said and started her car, and then they drove away.

"Where are we going now, if I may ask?"

"Well, I assumed you were hungry, because I am too, so I'm taking you to-"

"A restaurant? No, love, bad idea. You know how things went last time…"

Emma smiled at the memory of how Killian got kicked out of the restaurant and how she lied she hadn't emptied her plates just to spend more time with him. What if I hadn't?- she thought. What if I'd just gone home? Would Killian have traced me or would he have left me alone? She couldn't figure it out, but at least she was happy she knew she made the right decision. "Yes, a restaurant, but a totally different one. You must have heard of it. It is called the McDonalds."

"I'm sorry, what?"

Emma saw the big confusion on his face in the corner of her eye. Minute by minute she really started to believe he was from elsewhere, but another world? No way. She didn't believe in that crap.

"The McDonalds. It's a fast food restaurant. C'mon, everybody knows McDonalds!"

"Well, I don't. What's so special about it that everyone knows about the restaurant's existence?"

Good question. "I don't know… Probably because it's pretty cheap and it doesn't taste bad either. There is also a special menu for children, called the "Happy Meal." If one buys that, they get a silly toy along with the food. I think that's the thing that made the McDonalds really popular."

"A toy, you say?" Killian said and raised his eyebrows.

Emma knew what he thought and shook her head. Unbelievable. "Pervert."

"What?"

"You heard me, Killian."

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"Don't act like you're innocent."

"But I am-"

"I know what you were thinking and it is ridiculous."

"Tell me."

"Don't challenge me, Killian."

"I can do whatever I want."

"Is that so?"

"Sure is. I'm a free man, Emma."

"A free man? What do you mean, exactly?"

"Whenever I leave a certain place, nobody's gonna stop me. When I'm doing something completely wrong, nobody is going to say something about it. When I'm in danger, the only one who saves me is always me. That's what I mean."

Emma swallowed. That sounded quite like her life… "And what's the good part about that?"

"You are not responsible for anyone but yourself. You cannot break promises, except for the ones you make with yourself, because you simply don't make promises with anybody else. You also cannot lose somebody…" Killian trailed off.

"You're going to lose me." Emma said, knowing she was going to hurt him. She felt some kind of pain in her chest, too.

"Indeed I am." Killian looked down. He didn't feel so well, suddenly. It was like someone had thrown him in the sea with a heavy stone attached to him. He was slowly sinking. He was slowly dying.

"I'm sorry, Killian. I know what you mean. I hate it when people expect me to ask them about their wellbeing or expect me to help them, or to start a conversation out of nowhere. They don't understand I don't want to. Ever since Neal left, I refused to start a friendship with anyone, because, like you just said, if you're a free man- or woman, you cannot lose somebody."

"I think we both changed, because we met each other, Swan."

"Guess so. It's only now we realize it… Do you think we will change again once you leave and we go our own ways again?"

"I am pretty sure we will. People are always changing, love. Sometimes people evolve, sometimes people lose themselves, but people certainly never stay the same."

"I just hope, if you ever come back-"

Killian interrupted Emma. "Please don't count on that, darling. The chances are so little that it is more possible for another World War to happen than for me to return. I hope you realize that."

Emma was disappointed. Really disappointed. She never thought the chances were so little. It hurt. Instead of saying the truth, Emma pretended like she knew. "Of course. I was just wondering if we'd recognize each other, but that's a pointless question, I guess. How do you know about the World Wars, by the way? Thought you were from another world."

Killian snorted. "But I am. I just did some research before I came here. I wanted to know where I was going to for real. I mean, if there would have been an Ogre War out here, I wouldn't have come to find you."

"An Ogre War? There are Ogre Wars in your world?" Emma said and laughed. Bullshit.

"Well, yes, and trust me, you don't want to end up in a battle against those giant monsters. I barely survived, imagine what would have happened to you if you were in an Ogre War."

"You think I can't fight or something? You think you're better skilled then I am? Do you know what kind of work I do?"

"Have you forgotten what I am, Swan?"

"Now you say it, yeah. I remember. You are an asshole."

"True, if you put the letters "p" "i" and "r" before the "a" and erase "sshole" minus the "e.""

Emma rolled her eyes. "You think you're funny?"

"Not at all. Just made sure you realized you were talking to a pirate here."

"Oh yeah, I know. But does the pirate also have this?" Emma asked and drawed her gun, wherever she got that from.

"Ho ho ho, put that down, Swan, you're driving!"

This was getting out of hand. Emma tried so hard to impress Killian, she didn't even know what she was doing anymore. She put the gun down and sighed. "I'm sorry, Killian. I didn't mean to do that… I… I just did…"

Killian looked at her and smiled slightly. "Apologies accepted."

/

It didn't take long until they came to the McDonalds. Emma parked the car very gently (Killian even complimented her on that) and they went inside. Where was a very long line of people, waiting to order.

"Bloody hell."

"Don't worry, Killian. It might look like we're gonna stand here for hours, but I promise we won't. Half an hour, at most."

"That better be true, Emma."

/

"You were right, love, that wasn't that bad."

"Told you." Emma and Killian sat down at a spot close to the windows.

"Really, Swan?"

Emma watched Killian frown. It was hot. Anything Killian did with his eyebrows was hot. Why? She didn't sign up for getting a man who was sexy at basically doing anything. Not that she was complaining…

"What?"

Killian watched as Emma raised her eyebrows and removed her jacket. It made him think of last night. Killian flinched. He shouldn't like her so much… It was impossible and absolutely stupid. But he just loved her. He couldn't help it.

"You're doing it again."

"What am I doing again? Killian, make yourself clear!"

"Being stubborn. You're really good at that, you know."

"Like you don't know anything about that."

"And here we go again."

"You got to be kidding me! What are you doing? Are you trying to prove me something? Tell me!"

"No, I'm not. I'm just pointing some things out. Now, can we get to the part where we're actually eating food? Because this is a restaurant. The food doesn't eat itself. That's our task."

"No way, you're serious?" Emma said sarcastically. "No, wait. Actually, you're right. We should eat. And before you ask it, here eats everyone without cutlery, so prepare yourself to eat with one hand."

"One hand and a hook."

"Like that makes any differe- Wait what?"

"I'm sorry, Swan, I couldn't stand my fake hand any longer, so I switched it. Doesn't the hook look way better on me?" Killian said and raised his hook and smiled in a cute, yet dangerous way.

It did make him look hotter.

She almost thought it would be better if she kept what she thought to herself, but then she realized it wouldn't make his reaction any different. He probably knew what she thought just by reading her face. "Yes, yes it does."

/

"Swan, I've got to be honest. I loved the… hamburger, but the rest… just no. I won't eat that stuff ever again. It's cheap. It's garbage."

"Well, that's your opinion. Get into the car, pirate."

Killian shook his head and got into the vehicle. She shouldn't call him a pirate. She hasn't seen his pirate-side.

"Everything I wanted to do today is done, so, I was wondering, is there anything you would like to do? Have you got anything in mind?"

"Actually, yes. I have. But for that, we first need to get back to your apartment."

/

"Keys? You needed to go back here to fetch some keys?"

"Aye."

"That doesn't make any sense. Why keys if you don't have a bike, a car or a house in your possession? At least, for as far as I know…"

"You'll see, Swan. Just follow me."

Emma rolled her eyes and followed Killian out of her apartment. What was he up to? Not that she didn't trust him (yes she knew she didn't trust him at first and that it would be smart not to trust him, but something inside her told her she could and she was crazy enough to listen to it), but his mysterious way of acting was not really heart-warming. She was also pretty sure he wouldn't tell her where they were going and she would only know once they had arrived at their destination. It was just a matter of time.

/

"Killian, seriously, what are you up to?" Emma asked after asking that same question ten times but getting no answers.

"Trust me, sweetheart, you'll like this." Killian said and blinked at her.

Could he just not do that? It made her feel so… so… in love. Aargh, she didn't want to be in love. She didn't want any of it. Yet here she was, following the man she had a big crush on, not knowing where he would lead her. If her younger self would see this, she'd be pissed. If her future self would see this, she'd laugh, because this was just insane.

"That's what you said about the rum."

"And we both know I was right. Don't deny it, Swan. Please. You're better than that.

Ugh, she was going to miss this, arguing about silly things. That was something that only happened with Killian around. With him gone, she will never be having as much fun squabbling as she had lately. Not with anyone.

"Fine, you're right again. Not that I will ever drink it again." 

"Oh really? Why not?"

"Because…" Emma trailed off. Then she realized she had no good reason to lie to him, so she decided to tell the truth. "Because it'll make me think of you."

"I don't see what's the problem."

Emma took a deep breath and told him the truth once again. "I will truly miss you, Killian. Actually, I already do. I've spent a lot of time in my life missing people, so I know that it hurts and it will only get worse. But, eventually-"

Killian cut her off, because he knew what she was going to say. "You'll get over it. Yes, Swan, you will, and it will be sooner than you expect. Time passes by very quickly."

Emma closed her eyes. Killian understood her, as always. It was not okay. He was too perfect. It was safe to say, if Killian had decided to stay in New York for the rest of his life, she'd want to spend hers with him. She'd want to marry him. But, unfortunately, that was not the case.

"It does. Only a few days ago I met you, and we've gone from strangers to… well… whatever we are now."

"Emma?" Killian turned his head to Emma.

"Yes, captain?" Emma said and winked. Stop flirting with him, Emma! Okay, she liked him, but that didn't mean she had to respond in a flirtatious way. That was weird and stupid and she didn't even know why she did it. She just did. It was like she was acting in autopilot since she met him.

"We are here. This is where we have to be. Let's go." Killian said, and he and Emma both looked up at the gigantic skyscraper in front of them and he pulled her with him inside after he had opened the door of the building with the keys. The keys he needed to fetch from her home. Why did he own them?

"Killian, how did you get those keys?"

"Doesn't matter. Do you know the fastest way to get to the roof?" Killian asked, quickly changing the subject. She didn't have to know he stole it when she was working…

/

"Killian why did you take me to the roof? This is highly dangerous. If something happens to me-"

"Nothing will happen to you, I assure you that, love. Just… lay down."

"Excuse me?" Emma looked at him with big eyes.

"Lay down on the ground and you'll get it."

"No! That's… weird… I don't know… Can't we do something else?"

"Emma." Killian looked at Emma with his hypnotizing clear blue eyes and so she couldn't do anything but listen to him and lay down on the ground – the roof of a skyscraper. Killian laid down next to her, putting one arm under his head. The one without the hook, of course. God, why was he still wearing that damn thing? Emma sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Killian, this is beautiful and all, but why exactly did you want me to stare at the stars with you?"

"Remember when I told you that, when I was little, I told my stories to the stars?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I want you to do the same thing when I'm gone. Pretend that the brightest star up there… right above you…" Killian pointed at the brightest one and continued. "…is me, and just let it all out. Promise me you'll do that."

Emma bit on the inside of her cheek. Could she promise him something crazy like that? It wasn't, like, impossible to do, but if someone found out… Ah, whatever. Who cares about what other people think?!

"I… I promise."

/

**A/N: Let me know what you think! **


	12. Chapter 12 - The Last Day Ends

**A/N: It's been a while, and in the meantime this story has 8000+ views! Thanks so much! Anyway, here's a new chapter! I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 12 – The Last Day Ends**

/

And I, I can't come alive

I want to room to take me under

'Cause I can't help but wonder

What if I had one more night for goodbye? 

Little Mix – These Four Walls

/

"So, what are you going to miss most about me?"

"Really, Killian?" Emma responded as they were still staring at the stars.

"What? I'm almost leaving, so isn't it time to be honest?"

"Well… I certainly know what I won't miss about you."

"And what would that be?"

"Your lying."

"Swan, what the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"You're not leaving because of any of the reasons you've told me. It's something else, right?" Killian interrupted her.

"Swan, I-"

"Why did you lie? I mean, don't bother to deny it, because it's honesty hour, you know, you said it yourself. Tell the truth."

She was right. He had to tell the truth. "It's true, but I only lied to protect you."

"Protect me? Right…" Emma let it sink in. "So that whole Milah story-"

Killian interrupted her. Emma saying Milah's name hurt him. "No, love, didn't make that up. It is true that I loved her and lost her and that you make me think of her, but… it is not the reason why I have to leave, per se."

Emma turned her head away from the stars, finding out Killian had been staring at her, probably the whole time. "Then what is, Killian?"

"There's this woman…" Killian trailed off. He didn't know how to say this. He waited too long and therefore Emma was already making assumptions.

"Omg, Killian, you've just been fooling around with some kind of girl this whole time, haven't you?! How dare you! You're disgusting!" Emma looked at him in disbelief. If this was true, she was going to get the hell out of here without saying goodbye.

"Aye." He answered, causing Emma to gasp. "With you."

Emma opened her mouth to bite back at him, because oh, she couldn't take his teasing at this point anymore…but before she could say anything Killian continued talking.

"There's this woman in my world. She's quite powerful and so, eventually, she was the one who made sure I could get to you… That's why I owe her now and that's why I'm going back to her, in the first place."

"So she isn't your secret admirer or anything?"

"Emma."

"Sorry, I-"

"No, I get it. You still see me as a bad person. Some kind of criminal. But let me tell you tell you something, Swan. I am not."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because a certain man told me you were a pirate."

Killian closed his eyes. He did tell her that. Why did he have to tell her everything? Why can't he just keep his mouth shut in front of her? Damn it, Jones!

"That I am, but I also believe in good form. I wish you no harm, Swan."

"You wish me no harm? Hm. Is that also the reason why you didn't tell me the truth about that woman and stuff?"

"Exactly. I knew you would get it."

"No, I don't. You lied to me, Killian. That's not good form. I thought you were different."

"Emma, I only lied to protect you! I was scared you would get hurt!"

"I'm a grown woman, Killian! I can take care of myself!"

"I'm sorry, Emma… I truly am."

Emma looked at Killian. He seemed like he was really regretting his former actions. Emma, apologize to him! This is the last day you get to see him! Make it right before it is too late!

"I'm sorry, too. We shouldn't be fighting at this moment." Emma looked back up at the stars, and so did Killian. After a few seconds he stood up. "Hey, where are you going?"

"It's going to rain. Let's go."

"What are you talking about? The sky's all clear. If there were clouds we wouldn't have been able to see the stars! Are you drunk again?"

"On our last day? Wouldn't dream of it. Let's just say I have learned how to predict the weather through experience…"

Emma stood up while she kept staring at the sky. "Nope, don't think it's going to rain, but… let's go anyway. Got plans on where to go next?"

Killian's face straightened. "The Jolly Roger… but, we're making a detour."

Emma froze when he mentioned his ship, but at least they were taking a roundabout way. "Killian Jones, what have you got in mind?"

Killian grinned. That grin of his, Emma was sure she was never going to forget.

"You will see, my dear Swan, you will see…"

/

"No, Killian. No. Just no." Emma said as they stood in front of the restaurant where they first met.

"Oh, c'mon Swan, why not? By the way, I want you to get obsessed with rum… in a good way, of course."

"Omg, Killian, do you want to get me drunk?"

"No, of course not. I'm not a saint, but I'm not gonna do that, love, not to you."

"Then why are we here? It's not because it's your favorite restaurant, because last time you made it pretty clear you hated it."

"Oh, but I don't hate it. I just hate the people who work here. Frankly, we're here because I want to convince them to stop chasing you."

"And how are you gonna do that?"

"Don't worry, Swan. I've got a plan."

"I just… I just don't think this is necessary. I can take care of myself."

"Oh, I know that. I'd just love to get those bloody bastards out of your way myself. Let's go." Killian quickly grabbed Emma's arm and took her with him inside.

It was quite busy, but there were still a few tables left where they could sit.

"Two rum, please." Killian said, after he and Emma found the right table and the waiter came to them. The waiter nodded and walked away.

Emma just stared at Killian while they were waiting. Soon she wouldn't be able to do that anymore. He seemed to get more attractive and sexier every day. Or was it just her? Was she just so… in love? Emma snorted. Nah, that was just silly. They weren't teenagers. Only teenagers fall in love, right? But… her heart beat so fast… What was this called, then?

"Emma, sweetheart, you're staring."

Emma broke out of her thoughts and bit on her tongue, knowing Killian bested her.

"Just saying." He added.

"I wasn't'-"

Killian couldn't let her speak. "Don't deny it. Don't. Just don't. You know I don't mind you staring. I've seen you stare at me thousands of times before anyway."

Emma sighed, waited a few seconds, and then answered. "YOU are the one who stared at ME a thousand times. I, on the other hand, have only stared at you… what would it be… five times?"

"So you admit it! Well done, love."

"Can't keep on denying forever, right? Not that there's much 'forever' left for us…"

"Hey…" Killian said and stroked her cheek with his good hand. "…the fact that I'm gone soon, doesn't mean you won't get a 'forever' with anyone else."

"I-"

The waiter, who apparently had returned, coughed to get their attention and put the drinks in front of them.

"Thank you." Killian politely said.

"Have… have I seen the two of you here before? I recognize you from something… I just can't put my finger on it…"

"No, no, we haven't. Have a nice day." Emma said to avoid any trouble.

"You're such a badass, miss Swan." Killian said when the waiter had left.

Emma grinned. Usually if someone told her that, she would get offended and punch them in their face or just walk away… but hearing it from Killian… He gave the word a whole new definition.

"Thank you, Killian."

/

"Should I get you another drink?"

"Nope, two is enough. Don't want to be drunk as hell when I say goodbye to you."

"You're right, you're right. That wouldn't be appropriate. Well then, it's time for step two."

"Step two? What the hell, Killian?"

"I came here with a plan, remember?"

Emma pressed her lips together and nodded. Right. They weren't here to have fun. The fun part of the day was over. At least… Killian had other plans. Suddenly he stepped on the table.

"Killian! What are you doing? Get off the table!" she yelled, but Killian just ignored her.

"Hello, my dear people…" he started, noticing the mad look Emma gave him. So cute.

"Get off!" This was so embarrassing. And the worst part was that she could do nothing but yell. Yeah she could leave, but hell no, she wasn't saying goodbye to Killian like this… and also, she was kind of curious of what he was going to say.

"You probably don't know me, so hereby I tell you my name is Killian Jones and I am here to tell you something about this place."

"Killian! How dare you ignore me? Get off!"

Killian just grinned and continued, seeing Emma roll her eyes in the corner of his own eyes. "My father used to take me here when I was little… and one night he ordered something for me and himself, but once he had to pay, he realized he didn't have any money with him at the moment. Aye, he wasn't the smartest one, but something like that could happen to anyone here…"

He looked around and tried to look into everyone's eyes, Emma's, too. She had stopped yelling and seemed to be focused on his story. "…Anyway, my father thought it wasn't a big deal because what we ordered wasn't that expensive, and he even promised he'd pay for it the next time we'd come to the restaurant. But you know what? Those bloody asses weren't satisfied with that and I watched them throw my father onto the ground, torture him until he bled, then they ripped off almost all of his clothes and threw him out of the restaurant, onto the street… Oh and no, nobody tried to help him…"

Killian looked around again and caught some people with tears and pity in their eyes. "Even though you probably all think that's the worst thing that could happen to a child-you're wrong, because here comes the worst part…" Everyone held their breath as Killian finished his story.

"The devils told me to stay away from my father, that he was a bad man, that he deserved this. They said I could stay with one of them and promised me they would take care of me very well. And now here it is: I believed them. I believed every word they said. That's the thing I regret most out of all the things I regret. I left my father on the street and I've never seen him again. He could me dead by now. The waiter who took me home treated me like a dog. He was a bloody boozer and didn't give me any attention. Although this might sound like a sad sob story, I don't feel sorry for myself. I didn't do the right thing, so please, make sure you don't either, and never return to this place ever again, for your own sakes. Tell everyone you know about what I've just told and make sure this place gets a bad reputation, because-"

He got interrupted by a part of the staff who came out the back of the restaurant to stop him. "Sir! Don't tell these innocent people your crazy lie! Get off the table and we'll have a talk, Jones."

Killian snorted. "Go ahead. Talk."

"Not here, pirate."

"Why not? Got anything to hide for your customers?"

The man who was talking to Killian got red and the customers felt the tension in the room rising. "No, I don't." He said after a while. "But there's something I'd like to show you, and that something is not here."

Killian nodded. "Fine. I'll come with you. Only if each one of you prats apologizes to my girl here" He said, pointing at Emma, who blushed.

"Some of us didn't even do a thing to her." Another man said.

"It doesn't matter. Do it, or I will leave and take all your customers with me and close this place down.

/

"Glad you made the right decision. Now, where exactly are you guys taking me?" Killian asked and raised an eyebrow. The men did not answer, so he just kept following them until they came into a small room.

Then, he saw something, or rather, someone, he thought he'd never see again. His father. He looked exactly the same, just a few years older and he looked… healthier. Killian didn't know what to say. He just stood there with his mouth wide open. One of the men – the one who 'took care' of him after they threw his father onto the street – nodded to the other members of the staff and they left the room and closed the door behind them.

"Son." His father said and quickly walked to him, threw his arms around Killian and held him in a warm embrace.

"Dad." Killian said, trying not to cry. "I thought I'd never see you again. I thought you were dead."

"No, no, I'm fine, my boy. I'm fine. But I have been worried about you. I mean… how are you?"

"I am alright, dad. I've felt better, I've felt worse, but I'm alright. But, father… please, tell me, how did you find me?"

"Duncan here… he helped me." His father said and pointed to the man who pretty much raised him in some sort of way.

Killian couldn't believe what he heard. It was impossible.

"I know it's unbelievable, but trust me Killian, I wanted to make things right, so… This is my way." Duncan said. "You can still hate me if you want to, though. I mean, what I've done is unforgivable."

"I don't understand… Last time I was here-"

Duncan cut Killian off. "Last time you were here we'd already found your dad and my employees wanted to get you the message, but that, as you know, got out of hand. I should have known better. They are way too aggressive for these kind of things."

Killian snorted. "That's an understatement. When I was gone, they decided to follow my…" Killian swallowed. Yeah, what was she? They were past the point of being just friends, yet he wasn't sure if he could call her his girlfriend. But, since she wasn't here, it wouldn't really matter, right? "…girlfriend. She told me she had to run all the way home – on her bare feet, because keeping on her heels while running wasn't really an option."

"I'm so sorry." Duncan said and bowed his head.

"You have a girlfriend?" His real father then asked and raised an eyebrow.

Killian ignored his father's question and focused on Duncan. "Do you already have apologized to my father for your actions in the past or shall I make you do it?"

"Killian!" His father yelled, shocked by his choice of words.

Killian regretted his words immediately.

"I'm sorry, my fault. I was the one who learned him bad habits like that while I watched him grow up. But Killian, yes, I have already apologized. Your father forgave me, even though he said he is never going to forget about it, and that's fair enough."

Killian nodded to Duncan and turned back to his father. "I don't quite understand why you forgave him, but anyway, I am so grateful you're here, and I can't wait for you to meet my girlfriend. So yes, you're right, I have one. She's actually here too. Can I take you to her?"

"It'd be an honor." His father said with a big smile on his face. His little boy had found a woman. His little Killian. He was so proud.

/

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this! As you may have noticed, this wasn't the last chapter of Killian and Emma's last day together. There is one more chapter of that ahead. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter and also just tell me if I made a mistake in grammar or something… because my English is okay but not perfect.**

**And, on a side note, I wrote this before Brannan Jones appeared on Once.**


End file.
